The Life As An Autobot
by Prime Deception
Summary: ABANDON SHIP! Sorry awesome people, this is abandoned. Check out my other fic Strayed Paths. Re-vamped version of this one except it actually has a plot, and actually makes sense! Sorry to disappoint! Hope you guys will check out the other fic! Review too maybe?
1. Prologue 1

**WOOHOO For everybody who doesn't know, I'm re-writing the first 7/8 chapters of this story. I realized when I was reading back on my story that my writing capabilities weren't as good then as they are now….. at least I think they weren't… Another reason I'm re-doing these chapters is that I started this story without a plot-line, but now, 12 chapters into the story, I actually have one. So some things don't exactly add up the way I had hoped. **

**Optimus Prime **

_With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. But fate has yielded its own reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting... protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here. We are waiting._

I sighed, replaying that message over and over in my processor. It had been a long, agonizing three years since I sent that message hopeful message into space. The day had been excruciatingly long and filled with sorrow and tragedy. It was a painful loss, loosing Jazz, and Bumblebee his legs. And ultimately, the destruction of the Allspark. The past events had paid its toll on all Autobot and Decepticon alike. If there was one thing that both sides had in common, was the love for our home planet. The realization that there was no way of saving our planet came as heavy news to us all.

There was at least one hope, for the Autobots anyways. With the destruction of the cube, came the extinguishing of Megatron. Some of us say that the Allspark being destroyed was worth it, if it meant the death of the Great Decepticon Leader. But not for me. Never for me.

I mourned over the loss of my brother for a long time. Even today I still look back on my memories, where Megatron and I weren't enemies; When we were apart of a loving family. Somewhere deep down, I always believed that I could change him. Take away the useless tyranny in his processor, and replace it with peace, love, harmony. I wanted to make him believe that useless war would gain nothing. Even though my efforts were futile, I promised myself that I would never give up on my little brother. There where many nights when I longed to go back into time, back to when I helped raise Megatron, played with him for hours on end, or rocked him to recharge. That was of course when he was still Megatronus, and I was still Orion Pax.

It was funny to think that I was never meant to be the Prime. I never was. My parents where just like any other transformer on Cybertron. They weren't nobles, but they weren't poor. We got by without difficulty. Mine and Megatron's creators always wanted the best for us, and that's what normally happened. We where both educated and trained in combat. But Megatron always wanted more. I was a simple mech with simple taste, and a thirst for knowledge. I spent my times in the Great Archives, while Megatron spent his time in the Gladitorial rings.

As strange as it sounds, I even found myself a femme who appreciated me for who I was, not how powerful I was. Ariel. A sweet, soft spoken femme who could really rip you a new one. I fell in love with her the moment I laid optics on her. I had planned on bonding with her; I wanted to spend an eternity with her. I even found a best friend named Dion, who didn't care that I was the biggest dork on the face of Cybertron. In fact, I still have no idea why he decided to befriend me. Although Megatron seemed to have different plans for me.

I had known that he had always been jealous of me, but I never thought it would be to the extent of which femme I had chosen to bond with. But when Megatron started climbing higher and higher in ranks, I didn't think it mattered anymore, because I was sure that he was to become the new Prime. I even went to the High Council to see if he could really accomplish what he had been dreaming about ever since he was youngling. Even though he was rejected by a handful of the council members, I was sure he would get the position. That was until a mech with the name of Alpha Trion asked me, the shy bystander only there to support his little brother, what I would do if I was Prime.

It was a surprise to me, and even though Megatron frowned upon me at the question, I obliged the wise looking mech and told me of my dream. I dreamt about a Cybertron free of rebels, and full of peace. He wanted a planet where you could walk the streets of Decagon without being robbed from, or murdered. The High Council was appalled at my speech, and almost immediately appointed me as the new Prime. My brother was full of rage and fury, promising to hunt down the Matrix of Leadership, and take it for himself. That was the day I had to travel to the deepest core of Cybertron, and retrieve the Matrix from the true Spark of Primus. The day my I was transformed from Orion Pax, to Optimus Prime.

The High Council vowed to keep my identity a secret, therefore withholding the information from the rebels and protecting my family. Little did I know that the true threat to my family was my family itself.

I was appalled that they had chosen me to become the new Prime, but honored as well. Not only was I stronger, I was blessed with the collective wisdom of all the past Primes. I was also crushed at the same time. The High Council wouldn't even let me inform Ariel about what had happened, so she was left just to believe that I had disappeared, or was offline. I couldn't even imagine how spark broken she must have been. It wasn't until then that I decided to speak with Megatronus, to see if he had any news about my beloved. When he saw me, he smiled cruelly, holding up the energon covered necklace that I had given Ariel the last day I had seen her. He told me that he was the new leader of the rebels. Of the Decepticons.

That was when the hatred had started to build, but never truly over taking the love for my little brother.

I eventually got used to my life as the Prime. But that hatred was a tiny seed in my spark, waiting to blossom and bloom, but I promised myself I would never let it. The Decepticons where powerful, more powerful than I ever could have imagined, with Megatron always at the lead. So I waited, building my army to defend my home planet from the tyranny and destruction of the Decepticon leader. I recruited plenty of good mechs and femmes. Of course my best friend Dion had wanted to join. He was a trigger-happy moron who had recently renamed himself as 'Ironhide'. Very befitting for him. Of course his equally trigger happy femme Chromia. But there was one recruit that always caught my eye. Elita-One.

It saddened me because she reminded me so much of Ariel. I didn't want to believe that Megatron had killed her, but I knew in my spark that it was true. I found myself growing more towards Elita, and her to me. It was on my one millionth year anniversary as being Prime that I asked her to be my spark mate. I loved her equally as much as I had loved Ariel, but I knew that Elita was my one true mate.

To this day, I still regret leaving her behind on Cybertron to search for the Allspark. My processor told me to make her stay, to protect her. But my spark said the complete opposite. It didn't want to ever me separated from its other half. Me being the slag-headed idiot I am, I left her there anyways.

I wouldn't know what to say to her today if I saw her again. What would she say when she found out that I had failed? I had failed at the single most important mission in the history of Cybertron. Retrieving the one thing that would save the only thing we had left. The Allspark. It was unthinkable that I, the esteemed Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, had failed. Even now, I still don't know if I will ever see Elita again. My team left on the _Ark _over two million years ago, and I fear that I may have lost her forever.

But much to my dismay, I cannot fight or change the past.

My biggest fear now, along with several other Autobots, is that there are no more femmes left in this universe, that our spark mates are gone forever. Especially Ironhide and I, who would much enjoy knowing if our dear Chromia and Elita were still alive. But with the ever raging war, it is highly unlikely.

On the bright side of all the events, many new Autobots have come to join our ranks on earth, including my second in command, Prowl. Prowl is one of the best tacticians I have ever met, and the Autobots where extremely lucky to have him on our side. There wasn't a mission planned by him yet that had ever failed.

But unfortunately for Ratchet, or as they call him, "The Hatchet", the incorrigible twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I can't even count how many times I've seen them sprinting out of the med bay with wrenches being thrown out after them. It makes me happy to know that there is still some fun left in our younger 'bots. Some of us learned too young the hurt and devastation of war.

We were also privileged with the arrival of Cliffjumper, Bumblebee's mentor and our best scout. I was truly honored to have him with us. Not only was he an amazing soldier, he had an impeccable sense of humor, something that the Autobot base was lacking as of late.

We also recieved the ever speedy Blurr, and my good friend and scientist, Jetfire. As overjoyed as I was, I was still worried that Jetfire may have been our last addition. It was horrifying knowing that us Autobots on earth, could be the last ones in existence. But, there is hope. There is always, hope.

**WOOH didn't realize that I would change that much, but I did! Hope you enjoy it :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW if you haven't already! :D It means so much to me when people do, and it literally makes me write faster, it's one of my only motivations. Sorry if it's still short, but it is a prologue afterall, and it is almost 3 times longer than when I first wrote it… **


	2. Dumb and Dumber

**Hello again readers! This is another chapter that I have re-written! K, well not completely. I added a few things and elaborated on other things. I'm attempting to do Ironhide's accent! Sorry if I completely butcher it! Didn't change much in this one though, but it's like 1000 words longer than before :)**

"Oi! Optimus wake up!" Ironhide bellowed through the door to Optimus Prime's personal quarters. He checked his internal chronometer, _'This is the longest he's slept in since we first got here!' _he thought, banging on the door. "Hello? Wake up sleeping beauty!" Ironhide was beyond annoyed, Optimus almost always got up when he knocked on the door. Except that one time that he drank _way _too much high grade. He was out like a light until past noon. Getting tired of waiting, the black mech over-rid the pass code to Optimus' personal chambers and walked in to see him sprawled out like mechano-monkey on his oversized recharge berth. You could here him softly venting and the occasional grunt. _'Honestly? What was he doing last night to make him so fragging tired? Last time I checked, he hadn't seen Elita in over a million years!' _Ironhide groaned, putting his hands on his hips. He quickly removed them when he realized that's what femmes do when they're impatient. He shuddered, _'no thanks'_.

"Optimus!" Ironhide barked, Optimus not moving an inch, "Optimus!" he tried again, to no avail, "OPTIMUS!" Nothing. The black mech sighed, trying to think of some way to wake him up without using force. "Optimus! Wake Up! Decepticons are attacking the base!" the weapons specialist yelled again. _'Maybe that'll do it.'_

Nothing. Grumbling something about fraggers who sleep in too long, he walked over to the side of the red and blue mech's berth. He stood there thoughtfully until a bright idea hit him. Chuckling quietly, he used his foot to shove him onto the floor. The reaction was instantaneous.

"What the frag was that for?" was the response from the floor on the other side of the berth. Optimus sat up straight, rubbing his optic covers. He lazily attempted to get back onto his berth to go back to sleep, but Ironhide refrained him from doing so by running around to his side of the berth, dragging him across the room, and pushing him into the chair behind his desk. Optimus' head lolled back onto his chair's head rest before Ironhide reached down and smacked him upside the head.

"Optimus, Ah' practically screamed ma' vocalizer out tha' Decepticons were attackin' tha base and ya' didn't even budge," the black mech complained, making sure that Optimus stayed in his chair without trying to go back to his berth.

"What?" Optimus yelped, immediately standing with his weapons online, ready, and humming, "Decepticons? Where?" He was ready to run out the door before Ironhide stuck his arm out, clothes-lining the commander before he could go anywhere.

"Whoa budday, ease up on tha 'igh grade. Ah' jus' said tha' ta try an' wake ya up. It obviously woulda' worked if ya' didn' sleep like yer offline," Ironhide retorted, taking the seat in front of Optimus' desk.

"Oh, well what do you want?" he sighed, sitting back down and sheathing all of his weapons. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his left hand like he was trying to rub away all of the tiredness.

"Not meh', Prowl. He wants ya' in tha' command centa'. Ah' think Galloway wants ta' talk ta' ya'. Ah think tha' Lennox an' Epps are there too," Ironhide replied, looking over at his commander. _'Slag, he really does look tired.'_

Optimus sighed, obviously not in the mood for one of Galloway's lectures. He got enough of those from Ironhide for sleeping in too long (like today). "Ok, I'll comm. him in a bit, I need to clean up first," he replied tiredly. He lazily got up and walked towards his personal showering chamber.

"Honestly Prahm, ah' don' know 'ow ya' put up wit' 'im," Ironhide snorted, walking towards the door.

Optimus stuck his head out of the door to his shower, "Who, Prowl or Galloway?" he asked, narrowing his optics.

"Uh… both."

Prowl had to deal with too much after landing here on earth. First, he had to cope with the loss of his spark-mate Jazz. That was the one this that he was looking forward to when he received Optimus' message after Mission City. It was the thought that after all these years, he would finally get to see his mate Jazz. Second of all, he was always getting stuck in the command center with Director Galloway. He personally couldn't stand him, and Prowl didn't know how Optimus dealt with him until he arrived to earth. _'I honestly swear he's the spawn of Unicron. And I __**never **__call people that, so that's saying somethi-'_

"Prowl! Prowl! Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

Prowl groaned, not happy that the director had interrupted his train of thought for probably the seventh time in the last fifteen minutes, "Yes Galloway?" He asked, trying his best not to sound too annoyed. But when it came to Galloway, he wasn't sure that he really cared.

"Ugh! You stupid robots! I can't believe the president actually lets you stay here!" exclaimed Galloway, throwing his hands up in the air, "Why doesn't he just kick you off this frickin' planet? We're better off without you all here anyways!"

Prowl threw his head back, praying to primus that he wouldn't have to deal with this much longer, "Actually, you would probably get squished by the decepticons if we left your planet. Also, if you even care, calling us 'robots' is actually offensive to us," the black and white mech said seriously, staring down at the puny human.

"Yeah, see if I care!"

"**Prime! Get your sorry aft down here or I am literally going to blow another wire in my processor!" **Prowl screamed over the comm. link. He ignored the rest of what Galloway was saying, waiting for his commander's response.

Major Lennox walked up the steps of the command balcony, "_Director _Galloway, I think there are some times that I have to remind you that it was _your _fault that the decepticons learned all of their Intel," He crossed his arms and sent a 'I feel for you' look towards the tactician, "So, it's your fault that so many people died while they resurrected Megatron. Think about that when you're dissing the people, or uh, Autobots, that saved your life.

"Easy Prowler. I'm here, " Optimus said with a chuckle, "Good morning, Will." He walked into their command center, nodding as he passed the Major. The command center was literally one of the hangars at their base, "You wanted to speak with me Galloway?" he asked, all trace of exhaustion gone. He walked towards the communication's balcony where Galloway was now pacing nervously.

"**Never call me that again."**

"You bet your metal ass I did! Would you mind explaining this?" He yelled holding up the front page of the L.A newspaper. He was shaking from rage and his face had already changed from peach color to a deep shade of red. Will took the paper from Galloway's hand, reading it and laughing.

"Why am I not surprised?"

On it were two identical Lamborghinis with a giant donut attached to the back of one with the headline saying; "Dumb and dumber with a donut!" Optimus stared at the human sized paper, scanning it carefully, "Well, I sent them on a patrol mission 4 days ago in Los Angeles… I don't think they understood the 'without drawing too much attention part,'" he mumbled looking up at Galloway, who looked rather pissed off.

"You sent them on a mission alon-"

_CRASH!_

The last thing the Autobot Commander saw was a blur of red followed by yellow crashing through the wall of the hangar, then… black.

****Earlier in the Week****

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. I have an important patrol mission for you."

Said mechs looked up from there perch in the rec room. They were currently on break and making a good time of it. "We're all ears boss bot," the red mech implored, looking up at Optimus Prime with bright blue optics.

"There have been a great many suspicions that there is Decepticon activity in Los Angeles, California," Optimus started, remaining standing even though Sunstreaker offered him a seat. "I would like you two to travel there and investigate it, without drawing too much attention. Do I make myself clear?" He inquired, in an almost fatherly tone.

Both mechs nodded, excited that they finally had a patrol mission with no supervision. The last time that happened, they ended up almost leading the decepticons directly to the base. Even though the 'cons ended up finding where it was, Optimus was still outraged. "Sweet bro! Road trip!" Sunstreaker exclaimed after Optimus had departed, "And we might even get to do some racing!" Sunny was all about racing. He and Bumblebee where always in the rec room watching NASCAR. I was more about playing pranks on Ratchet. It was just all the more fun.

"Buddy, didn't boss 'bot just say not to draw too much attention?" Sideswipe asked, trying to not sound too mature. He had a reputation to keep up and he didn't really want to ruin it.

"You're kidding right? We're brightly colored expensive sports cars…" he laughed almost sarcastically. He then proceeded to laugh uncontrollably and run into the door of the rec room. Luckily they were the only two in there, so he wasn't humiliated. But it still hurt.

"Good one," Sunstreaker glared up at his brother, rubbing his bruised nose, "And you're right! What am I thinking? Of course we'll go racing," Sideswipe responded, laughing. Not only from him suggesting to not go racing, but also that Sunny had just run into a door. They decided to leave right away for their patrol, seeing as which Los Angeles was a three or four days worth of driving. They packed a couple of cubes of high grade into their subspaces and where on the road.

It took three and a half days of driving for the twins to get to Los Angeles. Fortunately for them, they didn't cause any accidents, and they only attracted the attention of the police force twice. When they got to Los Angeles, they immediately started their patrol. The twins each took one side of the city. It took them a day and a half to patrol the entire city, and the twins already couldn't stand it. There weren't any Decepticon sightings, and they were trying to decide what they were supposed to do next. Comm. Optimus and request permission to leave patrol early? Or wait out the two days? Either way, they probably weren't going to see any action from any decepticons.

'_Hey bro, you seeing any 'cons over there?'_Sideswipe inquired over their brotherly bond. He sounded annoyed, and Suntreaker didn't blame him. This was one of the most boring patrols they'd ever been assigned to, and they hadn't been assigned to many. The yellow mech was driving past the Hollywood sign, while the red mech was near the center of the city.

'_Nope, you?'_

'_Well if you count a talking trash can outside of MacDonald's then sure!'_Sideswipe replied, driving past the big yellow building. He could see all of the children inside playing and quickly googled what MacDonald's actually was. He shuddered, closing the page quickly. He didn't really want to imagine any human getting that fat.

'_Oh Ha-ha very funny.'_

So they eventually decided to wait out their patrol as to not disappoint Optimus. After all, he did say that it was an important mission. So in the mean time, they just drove around town, trying not to look too... out of place. It was Los Angeles so expensive sports cars weren't too uncommon.

Ignoring the all of the fast food restaurants, Sideswipe kept driving, trying not to remember the disgusting picture of the man who ate too much MacDonald's. He didn't even want to imagine what Sam would look like if he was that fat, and he _really_ didn't want to imagine what Mikaela would look like. It wasn't until the last few hours of their patrol that he drove by something very… eye catching.

'_Sunny! Get your aft over to my location stat!'_he practically screamed over their bond. What he was staring at just had to be shared! He drove over to it quickly to get a better look at it.

'_What is it? A 'con?'_his brother asked excitedly, revving his engine.

'_Better!'_

So Sunstreaker went to find his brother. He drove straight to his coordinates, making sure he actually followed all of the traffic signs. He didn't need another lecture from Optimus about a crash he caused by running a red light. In less than five minutes, Sunny found his brother. They were both still in their Lamborghini form so they weren't causing any suspicion.

'_So… what am I looking at?' _Sunstreaker asked, scanning the vicinity. He really didn't see what his brother was so excited about. All he saw where four or five fast food restaurants, including the MacDonald's he'd been talking about.

'_Really, dude? It's right in front of you!'_

'_What? Whe-… oh."_

'_Yeah, isn't it amazing?' _

'_Who was actually that much of a genius to come up with that?'_ Sunstreaker said in awe over their bond. For minutes they just sat there and stared at the giant donut on top of a building that stated "Randy's Donuts". _'What does this mean?' _he joked sarcastically, still looking up at it. It was quite large, but only compared to human size. To them, it was small-ish. _'Yah think Prime would be mad at us if we just hopped up there and grabbed it? You know, perfect souvenir from a really boring patrol!' _ Sunstreaker exclaimed. He always came up with the best ideas.

'_Well where would we put it_?' Sideswipe asked his brother. He looked at Sunny, then back to the top of the building, then back to his brother, and then all the way back to the building. Realizing that they couldn't transform in broad daylight, they quickly drove over into the nearest alley. It was dark and served as cover for them. They transformed and peeked out of the alley.

"Can't you just pop it into my subspace?" The yellow mech asked, inspecting the subspace pocket on his thigh. He opened it and stuck his hand down in it, seeing what was left in it. He pulled out a couple of really old energon cubes, gagged, and threw them into a nearby trash bin.

"Ok buddy. First of all, I didn't really need to see that, and second, your subspace isn't THAT big," Sideswipe retorted, crossing his arms over his chassis. He wrinkled his nose when the smell of the old cubes hit him.

"Oh and how would you know?" he pressed, almost suspiciously.

"Dude, think about it… We're twins, we have the exact same subspaces. They just so happen to be the exact same size too."

No sooner had he said that had he saw some bungee chords just hanging out in the bed of someone's pick-up truck. He looked around, and saw that there wasn't anybody around, so he ran over and grabbed them, and ran back to the alley. "Why don't we just use these?" He asked.

'_Why the frag does he need bungee chor-' _Sunstreaker though before putting two and two together._ '… Oh slag.' _

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Oh _no._"

"Oh _yes,_" he grinned.

"No, nuh uh. You are definitely not strapping that thing onto my back!" Sunstreaker exclaimed, thinking about the wax job he had gotten very recently. There was no way he was going to ruin perfection! It had literally taken him hours to get it perfectly, and he knew that Sideswipe should understand that.

"Yes we are!" the red twin practically screamed, trying to force his brother into his idiotic idea. He was getting more and more of them by the week, and he didn't want to waste them.

"Why can't you do it?" Sunstreaker demanded, trying to look innocent. He noticed that it was already getting dark, and their window of opportunity was starting to open. The only time they could take the donut was when the shop was closed and no one was around.

"Cause I came up with the idea and I'm older!"

"By two fragging minutes! No fair! I just got a new wax job!"

"Older none-the-less. No exceptions!"

Sunny shook his head in defeat. He wasn't winning this battle. "Fine," the yellow mech sighed. "But if you ruin my wax job then you're as good as a lone 'con in an army of autobots," he growled, giving my twin brother a deathly glare.

"Easy bro, just use my wax kit," he chuckled, taking the bungee chords and swinging them back and forth.

"Wow for me? You must be feeling really _generous,_" Sunny retorted sarcastically, almost getting hypnotized by the chords. He shook is head when he realized he _was _almost getting hypnotized, peeling his optics from the chords.

"Pfft, I'm just a good brother," he snorted, "let's do this!

Looking out both ways from the alley, he quickly ran over to the building. Giving his brother a boost, Sideswipe waiting at the side of the building, waiting for Sunstreaker to un-attach the donut from the building. When he finally pulled it free, he lost his grip of it and it rolled off of the side of the bulding. The yellow mech peeked over the side to see Sideswipe flat on his back with the donut crushing him. He sighed and shook his head, climbing down carefully and lifting the donut off his brother.

"You did that on purpose."

"You can keep telling yourself that."

Then came the three day drive back to base. In which they received strange looks from various vehicles, and some menacing ones from policemen. When the twins arrived back to base they were in desperate need of a re-fuel and recharge, but were both too excited to try out their new toy that they completely forgot.

"So what do you think we should do with it?" Sideswipe asked eagerly, looking over their prize.

Sunstreaker stood beside the donut, inspecting it while trying to come up with an idea. When he finally though of something brillian (or stupid) he stepped back, "Hey! What if we somehow got on top of it and saw how long we could balance on it?" he said brightly, immediately wondering how they were going to get on top of it.

"Sounds like a plan! But I'm going first!" Sideswipe announced, puffing out his chassis.

"Bu-"

"No buts! I still have the birth-right."

"Slaghead," Sunstreaker said, disgusted.

"Love you too," he grinned.

Grudgingly, the yellow helped his brother climb onto it. Standing up straight on the donut, Sideswipe had to balance very carefully. Afterall, he did have wheels for feet. Then the donut started to roll slightly. It wasn't something that he couldn't handle, but it could definitely get out of hand. "Hey Sides, you're starting to roll. Keep it going and you'll fall off," Sunstreaker remarked, staring at him blankly.

"Good observation aft-head, I'll just sort of… walk with it."

So off he went. Except the farther he went, the faster he got until he was eventually out of control. He was going at almost seventy miles an hour (he checked) until he yelled "Sunny! Help now!" He watched, jaw dropped, as he saw him crash threw the wall of the hangar. Sunny started sprinting towards him and got there just in time to see Optimus' horrified expression as he got bowled over.

"Slag."

**WOOH, sorry this chapter was sort of pointless to re-write but… well I didn't really re-write it just added various little tid bits. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, if you haven't done so already! **


	3. The Awakening

**Ok, this is for everyone who hasn't seen pirates of the Caribbean. Running "Jack Sparrow Style" just means running away with your arms kind of flailing everywhere. Hope you like :D**

**Optimus **

"Hey! He's coming online!"

I blinked my optic covers before bringing them online, to see someone staring me right in the face plate, but shut them instantly due to the brightness of the room. I slowly opened them up again and confirmed that I was in the Medbay with a very concerned Ratchet staring at me. I didn't really remember much. Just then a wave of memories hit me like a brick wall.

"Oh, my aching processor," I groaned attempting to sit up. Did Sunny and Sides really do what I thought they did?

"Whoa, easy there big guy. I still have some tests to run," said Ratchet calmly, grabbing his test kit. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Sunny… Sides… giant donut."

"Aha, yeah. Speak of the twin devils," responded Ratchet sarcastically as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came bursting through the Medbay doors throwing out; "Boss Bot!" and "You O.K?" and "It was an accident!", but he gave them such a look that they stopped running. But that didn't shut their mouths.

"Calm down, calm down!" Ratchet exclaimed in an attempt to shut them up. He ran over to me and forced me to lie back on the med berth, "He's still recovering!"

"Oh, sorry Hatchet."

_Wham! _Followed by a very melodramatic, "Oh the pain! The horror!"

"That time I'm not fixing the dent!" snarled Ratchet, picking up his favorite wrench. Normally he was O.K with fixing dents that he had caused. Maybe he just wanted a permanent dent in Sideswipe's ego.

"Psst," whispered Sunstreaker to Sideswipe, "next time I don't think you should call him that in front of him. Or at least learn some better acting skills."

Ratchet glared at them and held up the wrench menacingly until they agreed to shut up until necessary, which took awhile seeing as which it takes forever for them to agree to not talking, especially when the conversation included them.

"So what exactly did happen?" I asked tentatively. I tried to sit back up but Ratchet pushed me back onto my back like I was a sick sparkling. I glared at him.

"Well," Ratchet started, giving me the evil eye back, "Tweedle di and tweedle dum here decided to roll around on the dumb stolen donut of theirs and see how long they could stay up for." He paused and threw a death stare at Sideswipe. "Unfortunately tweedle dum lost control and smashed through the wall of the hangar and ran you over."

"You should've seen the look on Galloway's face! Priceless!" said Sunny, keeling over with laughter. That is until Ratchet threatened to give him a dent on his head to match the one on his brother's.

"Sorry, I'll shut up now!"

I almost laughed. Seeing Ratchet like this was pretty funny, as long as you weren't the one having a wrench thrown at you. It was very unpleasant having Ratchet roughly hit out the dents on your head after a very physical battle. Not to mention the ones in the interface panel caused by him kicking you for missing your maintenance check up. I cringed at the thought.

"So Sides didn't get hurt at all?" I inquired, looking from Ratchet to Sideswipe. "Well minus the one you caused."

"No not much, just some little dents and scratches, nothing that a new paint job won't fix." Ratchet replied smugly, staring at the mischievous twins.

He knew how important the twins' paint jobs were to them. They were almost religious about it. I would often see them in the public shower rooms just gawking over themselves in the mirror, or laughing at each other when they missed a spot during a wax job.

"And Galloway?" some how I kind of hoped that he was injured and wouldn't be able to return as liaison for the autobots, but unfortunately I am not at liberty to discuss that fact with anyone other than Ironhide, due to the fact that I am the leader of the Autobots. Plus, it wouldn't really look good on Prowl's report.

"He'll be fine. Just a little pissed is all. The state of the donut was not good, so he's called "Randy's Donuts" to tell them that they'll get it replaced. As for the twins," he started motioning toward them, letting out an evil chuckle, "I think I'll let Prowl dish out there punishment."

I laughed softly at the thought of sicking Prowl on them. This was going to be one for the books. And it was not one they were likely to live down.

"Aw come on Optimus! Don't let him do it!" they cried in unison, looking as if they were going to crawl into a recharge crib and cry their optics out.

"That took a lot of hard work!" Sunny blurted, looking hurt. Normally they didn't put much effort into anything, save the wax jobs and fighting decepticons. But when they did put in the effort, they were normally very proud of their accomplishment. Except this scenario wasn't exactly an accomplishment. Well, at least in my optics it wasn't.

"Yes and I am proud that you were actually willing to do something challenging, but it also resulted in property damage, and my processor's being a pain in the aft. So I will let Prowl deal with you accordingly," I paused and shook my head tiredly, wondering how worse my day was going to get. "As for your patrol, how did it go?"

"It was boring, nothing unusual. Not even a trace of Decepticons in the area," replied Sides as he was about to head out the door. Seeing as he and Sunny hadn't recharged it quite some time, I didn't blame him.

"That's strange, Teletraan-One was picking up some strange frequencies." I paused momentarily to sort out my processor. "It must be a glitch. I guess I'll have 'Jack check it out sometime tomorrow."

I motioned towards the Med bay door signaling that Sunstreaker and Sidewipe could leave and get some recharge. I was beginning to think that I shouldn't ever send them on a patrol by themselves, but then again, they get in trouble almost everywhere they go. At least sending Bumblebee would calm them down some.

**Bumblebee**

I had gone to recharge very early yesterday due to the fact that I was trying to hide from a _very _angry Ironhide. I'm not sure what made him angrier, the fact that the Vancouver Canucks were losing game 7 of the Stanley Cup Playoff, or that I shut the T.V off and yelled "Go Boston!" to see his reaction. BIG and I repeat BIG mistake. My aft still hurts from the shots he took at me.

It all started yesterday morning with Ironhide being excited for the upcoming hockey game that night. Not only does he watch hockey, he LOVES hockey. Ever since we got the flat screen T.V in the recreation room, he was glued to it every time there was a hockey game on.

He took a liking to the Canucks partially because the first game he saw was them playing the Calgary Flames, and that they _loved _to smash people into the boards. Ironhide was a very physical mech, be it on the battle field, or in the shooting range.

Oh and did I mention that he had just got his weapons upgraded? Yeah, he was in a great mood. But one piece of advice, never ever ruin his good mood!

*flashback*

"_Hey Ironhide," I said when I passed him in the hallway, he looked rather happy. "You look really chirpy this morning, I thought you would have had a crappy hangover after all the high grade you had last night." I snickered wondering at how much he actually had. I left after about his sixth cup, not wanted to get involved in the wrestling that always came afterwards._

"_I am," he growled, but almost instantaneously his face lightened and it turned into an overjoyed smile. "But I got my cannons upgraded this morning on my maintenance check with Ratchet," he paused for a moment, "but that's not the only thing!" he giggled uncontrollably. _

_Wait, Ironhide giggled? What the frag? He NEVER laughs let alone GIGGLE! _

"_Uh, who are you and what have you done to the mech-wrecker I know as Ironhide?" I asked unsurely. The face he gave me was also very unusual._

"'_Bee how could you not know?" he cried looking hurt. Then he grabbed my shoulders with his hands and shook me wildly. "The Canucks are playing for the Stanley Cup tonight!" Being the small mech I am, and him being the big mech he is, it scared the slag out of me when he almost hit my head on the wall._

_But how could I have forgotten? Hockey. One of humans favorite pass time's. I often heard Sam babbling on about a recent hockey game, but that stopped and the moping began when the San Jose Sharks were eliminated by the Canucks. Wow did I ever get an earful from Sam saying how much he hated Ryan Kesler and Roberto Luongo. I mean, I don't even know who those humans are! _

"_Oh really, that's tonight? I'd completely forgotten! Thanks for reminding me!" I said sarcastically wondering if Ironhide would take the hint that I didn't really enjoy hockey. NASCAR was more my thing. Sunny Sides and I often held bets. But of course they always won. Still don't know why though. "What do you think will happen?"_

_I then had to listen to him for the next 10 minutes about how they were destined to win the Cup, and that they always win when they play at home, and that the Sedin twins (wonder if they're anything like Sunny and Sides) were really on they're game and they were going to score all the goals. Little did he know that I was working up a perfect plan in my yellow little processor. One that might include some sore spots, but it would most definitely be worth it!_

"_Well as much as enjoy this obsessed fan talk," I paused to see if he was even listening to me or still rambling on about 'destiny'. When I saw that he was looking at me with a death glare I quickly carried on, "No offence or anything… but I have to go. See you later," I said cheerfully as I waved._

_The rest of the day went by fast since it was my day off. Since Sam was still at college and I wasn't aloud to go with him (sad face), I spent most of my time at base or on patrol. But I was also keeping a sharp ear in his direction to come to his aid if need be. _

_Anyways, I had the perfect chance to think about my ingenious plane. By the time the game started I had it all ready up in the ol' processor._

"_Hey, you mind if I join you?" I asked Ironhide as I walked into the Recreation room. He was too lost in the game to acknowledge or even see me so I just sat down beside him. I didn't even know who they were playing against. "Ok then," I sighed._

_I watched the game intently, cheering when he cheered (there wasn't much of that) and booing when he booed, (there was a lot of that)._

"_Lou come on! You're better than this! You're supposed to be good at home!" Ironhide complained after watching the Canuck goalie let in the third goal. "He's never this bad when he plays at home! And that goal shouldn't of even counted!" he whined to me like a little sparkling._

_Never have I seen Ironhide in this kind of state. This was going to be perfect blackmail material for Sunny and Sides! Wow, Ironhide's going to have my aft for that one. _

_But I eventually figured out who the where playing, The Boston Prunes! At least it sounded like the announcer was saying prunes. I did a quick scan of the internet to find out that prunes were some sort of dried human fruit to help bowel movements. I didn't know what a 'bowel' was so I decided to do a quick scan on that too. My first big mistake of the night. Human anatomy was a lot weirder than that of a cybertronian. I also decided that they had a very awkward name for a hockey team._

_With a whole 20 minutes left in the game, I chose the perfect moment to get up and strike; during a replay. So while they were showing a replay of a human called 'Maxime Lapierre' in which Ironhide was intently focused, I quickly got up and screamed "GO BOSTON PRUNES!" and ran and unplugged the T.V. No sooner had I done that I booked it out of the rec room in fear of being blown to bits. _

_That was my best decision of the night._

_Seconds later I heard the THUD THUD THUD of Ironhide's bulky form trying to run down the hallway. Luckily I'm a lot smaller and speedier than him, so I transformed into my camaro alt. form and sped down the hallway._

_But just as my luck would have it, I found myself staring strait into the face of Prowl. Oh Slag._

"_And to what do I owe this honor, Bumblebee?" Prowl asked accusingly staring me straight in the optics._

_Primus I hated that stare, trying to compose myself I answered, "Um, nothing, just taking a light drive down the hallway. You know get my processor off the fact that the Canucks are losing." I replied in hopes that Prowl would believe me. _

_No such luck._

"_A light drive, really? At 120 miles an hour?" Another death stare. "Anyways, you don't even like hockey!" he snorted not looking convinced._

_No sooner had I felt the sting of a blank bullet on my aft. I yelped in pain._

"_Bumblebee I'm going to rip you a new aft!" he roared then paused after setting his optics on Prowl. "Oh hey Prowler, thanks for the road block," Ironhide smirked as Prowl glared at him for the nickname. "Now where was I?" he asked himself, then was completely surprised when he saw me sprint 'Jack Sparrow Style' down the hallway and out of view. _

"_That little fragger!"_

_Luckily, I was already in the safety of my private quarters, for now at least_

**Prowl**

"Do I even want to know?" I asked Ironhide after seeing him chasing Bumblebee down the hallway. Of course he was at a little bit of a disadvantage due to his… bulkiness. He couldn't get caught up with him.

"Bumblebee…"pant, "hockey game," wheeze, "unplug... loosing," cough. Wow, he definitely was not a runner. He was running for barely five minutes before he got too tired and collapsed, looking about to offline on the floor.

It was strange. For such a mech-wrecker like Ironhide, he was surprisingly out of shape.

:: Optimus to Prowl::

:: I'm here what can I do for you, Prime?:: I asked. It probably has something to do with the twin's punishment. This was going to be tricky, seeing as there aren't very many plausible punishments to give out on our base. The last one I gave them was a week confinement on base, and they still found something to do that got them in trouble. Never let them find a hose, then spray Galloway with it. He was not a very happy person that day, not that he ever is.

:: I was wondering if you could come up with a punishment for Sunny and Sides:: he asked, almost sounding depressed. There was a pause over the link. :: This time please fine something that won't include them getting in trouble with Galloway::

I laughed. :: I'll see what I can do. I'll have it ready by sometime tonight, Prowl out:: I left the com link and went to go find Wheeljack. Apparently something was wrong with the solvent lines, and the public shower rooms were running dry. As I walked half way across base to 'Jack's lab, I found my processor drifting away to thoughts about Jazz, the way he hugged me, or comforted me after a long day's work, or his bubbly personality. But in all truth, we were complete opposites.

Oh how I missed him.

I shook my absent minded thoughts out of my processor as I walked into Wheeljacks lab. I was surprised to see him covered in black char and staring into the empty screen of teletraan-one mumbling about having wires crossed.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh!" he exclaimed looking up at me, "Prowl, I wasn't expecting you." He quickly said as he took a cloth and wiped his faceplates. "I was working on finding the glitch in teletraan-one that Optimus told me about. So far I haven't found anything wrong with it. I was switching wires up to see if I could find the source of it, but so far," he paused motioning towards his faceplates, "It hasn't gone so well. But that's off topic, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I believe there's something wrong with one of the solvent lines running from the storage tank to the public showers. They won't work and I was wondering if you knew anything about it." I stated, looking at his solemn, then suddenly bright face.

"Oh right! I was meaning to get to you about that. There's a leak in one of the pipelines running from the tank into the showers. It's letting out the solvent and all of the pressure," he replied staring back at teletraan-one. "It needs to be dug into and fixed. But it would be a very difficult and dirty job to finish," he paused at the sudden change in my expression. "What? What is it?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it and thank-you for the information. I shall contact Optimus and tell him about the condition of teletraan-one and I'll get back to you with some bots for the job." I replied, smiling.

"Who?"

"Oh you'll see," I chuckled softly as I had just found the perfect punishment.


	4. Duh Duh DUUUUHHH!

**Thanks to **Storm racer, Transformersprincess, and Dragongyrl24** for reviewing! Honestly I thought I wasn't going to get any reviews so I am ecstatic! And yes I am a Canucks fan I just was sort of stewing about them losing so I decided to rant in story form! Sorry it's sort of been awhile since I last updated, but my computer got a virus and took like a week to get fixed and I sort of had writers block ****But I am officially back on track! **

**Optimus**

Primus, my processor still ached from the Sunny and Sides incident. Even worse, Wheeljack still hadn't found the problem with teletraan-one and I am beginning to wonder if it was even a glitch to begin with. And the public showers weren't functioning properly. So I definitely was expecting more bad news when Prowl walked into my office.

"Prowl, what can I do for you?" I asked calmly, anticipating the bad news.

"I believe sir," he paused slightly, "that I have found a suitable punishment for the twins," Prowl stated confidently. I have put a lot of faith in Prowl over the time he has been here in finding agreeable punishments for or bases trouble makers. Though I was tempted to not let them punish the twins for spraying Galloway…

"Oh have you now?" I inquired, wondering what it was going to be this time.

I was shocked but decently impressed with what he then told me. He definetly… I searched the World Wide Web for a decent term to uses… "hit it out of the park" with this one, and humans would say. And he was right. It would be _very_ suitable for the twins. Considering sometimes when Prowl was too annoyed with the twins he would just throw them in the brig for the night. But little did he know that that was their time for their private planning for another "perfect scheme of the week". But this one was different. It was going to be very memorable.

"Thank-you Prowl, that's a perfect idea. I will leave it to you to inform them of their new assignment." I relaxed, tempted to put my feet of the desk, then re-considered. Not very "Prime-like" behavior. At least, not while Prowl was here.

"No problem Prime. I'll be on my way now," he said excusing himself from my office, but paused halfway out the door, "Oh, I almost forgot. Cliffjumper and Jetfire have returned from their scouting mission in Australia."

"Oh really? What did they find?" I questioned, very interested in these news. I sent those two to Australia over a month ago and hadn't heard any news from them since. Strange.

"Apparently a very significant source of energon. They say it's mineable but I'll leave it to them to explain the rest," he paused, "but I really have to get going now, I told Wheeljack that I'd have Sunny and Sides at his lab sometime this morning for the job." With that, he finished his trip out the door and left in search of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

:: Optimus Prime to Cliffjumper::

:: I'm here Prime. What would you like?:: The scout responded almost as if he was expecting his comm. . Well, he probably was.

:: I'd like to see you and Jetfire in my office ASAP::

:: You got it Prime, we'll be there in a few clicks:: With that, he exited the comm. link in search of Jetfire.

**Sunstreaker**

I groaned. This was the worst day of my life. Not only did my stupid aft brother, Sideswipe, cause this day from pit, but I was the one getting the brute force of it.

**(earlier today)**

My morning started out pretty good. Took a shower, punched my brother for being the his usual self, and waxed ( which I did amazingly as usual). My aft of a brother and I were all set for whatever Primus decided to throw our way today. Unfortunatly, Primus was in the mood for fastball.

But only he knows why I was sitting next to my brother staring at one of the blank walls of the rec-room. "Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!" I whipped my head around to see Prowl striding towards us.

"Um, yes Prowl?" Sideswipe timidly asked. We couldn't help but wonder what it was about.

'_Hey, didn't Optimus say that he assigned Prowl to find our punishment?' I asked over our brotherly bond._

_'Lovely. So he did.' I resonded feeling nervous. _

"As you know, Optimus has asked me to dish out your punishment as however I see fit," he paused giving us an icy glare. Man that glare meant business! The last time he gave us that glare was... oh wait. Yesterday. The SIC continued on, "Due to your little escapade with the donut, we now have on our hands property damage, a processor ache for Optimus, and a slagging pissed off Galloway."

Hehe, oh right. Galloway. He wasn't exactly pleased about or little joy-ride, but neither was I! I didn't even get a chance to ride the slagging thing before Sides crushed it into smitherines by running Optimus over. Wait, it could've been the ice cold hose-down. That was probably it. But pit, getting thrown in the brig for a week was so worth it!

"Please follow me to Wheeljack's lab where we will continue this discussion," he said, beckoning towards the hallway. We both stared at Prowl, jaws on the floor, awestruck, thinking about the countless ways that being sent to Wheeljacks lab could go wrong. We bothed shuddered with fear. This was SO not good.

Prowl looked us both over, with the smuggest look that we didn't even think was possible for him. And with that, he turned onto his heal and strode out the door. We had no choice but to reluctently follow.

We speant the long walk to the otherside of base mostly quiet, save the few "hello" 's we got as we passed our fellow autobots. Although we also did recieve some snickers from Cliffjumper and Jetfire who were walking in the direction of Prime's office. They were sooooo gonna get it later!

Not being able to bear the stretching silence, I timidly contacted my twin through our brotherly bond. I was thankful for this way of communication, since I really didn't want to talk to Prowl. He could be evil sometimes, well most of the time actually. _'So what do you think Prowler's got planned for us?' _

He looked over at me, with a look of pure desperation in his optics. He groaned. _'Whatever it is, I really don't look forward to finding out.' _He then resumed to looking at his feet, dragging on the floor.

Wheeljack's lab was almost entirely on the other side of the Autobot Base, so it took almost 10 minutes to get all the way over there. Primus, this base is huge.

We stopped outside of Wheeljacks lab, but entered shortly afterwards due to the loud explosion we heard.

What the frag? Didn't he already have an explosion yesterday?

As we emerged from the cloud of jet black smoke, we found 'Jack, his entire front covered with soot.

Although coughing, he looked happy to see Prowl, but I'm pretty sure he didn't notice me nor Sideswipe. Even thought we are red and yellow corvette stingray's that just scream "LOOK AT ME!" I think he has officially blocked us from his processor due to the fact that he is normally the main target for our pranks. Well, him or Ratchet. Either one would do... Well maybe the one that was more annoyed that day. Ooooh, we really _are_ twin devils. And proud of it!

"Oh hey Prowl, I was wondering when you would show up. I was beginning to wonder if you were telling me the truth about finding people to fix the solvent lines," he paused to laugh.

Us twin devils both whipped up our heads to stare at Wheeljack. _Solvent lines?_

Wheeljack continued on, "but then I realised, you would never lie about that," he paused again to laugh, but this time harder. "So which unlucky mechs have you assigned for the not-so-clean job?"

We continued to stare. _Unlucky mechs? Not-so-clean job?_ What the frag has Prowl gotten us into?

It wasn't until he actually saw my brother and I that he started laughing so hard he fell to the floor, pounding it so hard with his fist that the shook his whole lab.

Prowl looked at down at 'Jack with a face that almost looked like he agreed with him. "Do you find telling me what on Cybertron you are laughing so hard about?" There was know denying the look on the tacticians face plates. He knew why.

"AAHAHAHHAA! Sunny and Sides? I need to get this on camera! ULTIMATE PAY BACK!" The insane engineer all but screamed. He continued to roll on the floor laughing, muttering nonsense like "that's the last time you rig my shower with cement!" Primus, he really was insane.

After Prowl finally got Wheeljack to calm down, which took quite some time since Wheeljack never really was all there in the processor, so he couldn't really think strait. But when he finally succeeded, he looked over to me and my brother with the same smug look he had earlier, except 10 times worse!

"So, did you pick up what your task is?" Prowl asked. When we didn't answer with anything but our strait looks of horror, Prowl chuckled, rubbing his hands together. " I'll take that as a yes but just in case, I'll give you the _detailed_ run-down. You are to go out back behind the base and look for the sign that says 'Main Solvent Line'. When you have found this sign, you will start to dig up with these," Prowl paused to pull two humain sized shovels from his subspace, "however, if you don't find them accomodating enough, feel free to use your hands."

I couldn't get my processor strait. Me and Sides? Working in... MUD?

Prowl continued on, still looking smug... ish. "When you have hit the main solvent line, you will work on finding the leak that is causing the public showers to mal-function. When you have found it, you are to use this," Prowl motioned towards the welding equipment, "to repair the leak. Once you are finished, you will fill the hole back up. Only then will your punishment be fulfilled."

Prowl waited for a reply. We were still too stunned. Then, the last thing he saw was a blurr of red mixed with yellow shooting out the door followed by screams that could be heard all over the base.

"NOOOOOOOO! NOT MY NEW PAINT JOB! OR MY NEW WAX JOB! OR MY DIGNITY!" I screamed racing down the hallway and away from the stunned SIC.

Sideswipe also followed suit. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS PAIN?"

"Umm, how about bowling me over with a donut and my fragging processor ache?"

Slag it.

"Oh, uh hi Optimus. We were just... um we're gonna go now," I fidgeted nervously trying to pull Sides backwards with me.

"Whoa there tiger."

Slaggit even more.

"Oh... Hey there Prowl! We were just-"

"Don't even try to finish that sentance Sunstreaker. I'm not that stupid."

"But remember that one time you-"

"Shut-Up!"

"-tried to-"

"SHUT-UP!"

"-confineustothebase?"

**facepalm**

"Yeah, how well did that work out Prowler?" Sideswipe asked cheekily, knowing he hated being called that.

"You know what? I'm not going to even bother because you both have a job to do and I would _hate_ to keep you from it." Prowl smirked, looking at the dumbfounded look on the twins faces.

And in a matter of seconds they were on their knee's, groveling in front of Prowl, trying to persuade him to change their punishment to time in the brig.

"Please anything but this!" Sideswipe begged. "I'll do anything! I'll.. um.. I'll... AH! I got it! I'll let you have our contra-ban high-grade!"

"Sides!" I hissed, smacking him in the back of the helm. "Ow," came his meak response.

"CONTRA-BAN HIGHGRADE?" Prowl screamed. "And just how long have you been hiding this? Wait you know what? I don't even want to know," Prowl grumbled shaking his head. Lucky for him we didn't tell him or he would of had a CPU crash. "Well since you two aren't going to move yourselves, Optimus, would you help me to the honors of dragging these royal pain in the afts to their duty?" Prowl suggested to Optimus.

"Certainly."

He then proceeded to stoop down, grab my leg, while Prowl grabbed my brothers leg, and literally dragged me down the hallway.

"PRIMUS NOOOO! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME? IT WAS ALL SUNNY'S IDEA!" Sideswipe cried as loud as his vocal processor would let him.

"ME? WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IT WAS YOUR SLAGGING IDEA!" I screamed, glaring at my _evil_ older brother. Aft.

"BE THAT AS IT MAY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE! AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE GOOD-LOOKING ONE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO COME UP WITH THE IDEAS! NOT ME!"

"GOOD-LOOKING MY AFT!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FRAG UP? MY PROCESSOR'S ABOUT TO GLITCH!"

**(back to normal time)**

After the horrible aft dragging we were all but dumped out back to do our "duty". After a good two hours of digging, (and annoyance. we had to scratch the shovels and use *sniffle* our hands. Which turned out to be our wole bodies!) we finally got to the main solvent line. Or so we thought.

"Hey Sides?"

"Huh?"

"Very intelligent answer. Anyways, I don't see a leak. Like anywhere. At all." I said dryly. "If I find out that this is all a joke, I'm going to wring someones neck!"

"Hey Sunny?"

"What is it?"

"Look at the lable on the pipe." Sides said quietly as I leaned over to read the small, barely legible writing_. Main Energon Line. _

"Yeah, what about it?" I questioned him. I was still fuming over the fact that this might be a set up! GRR!

"Weren't we supposed to dig up the main _solvent _line?"

"But the sign! above ground! It said solvent!" I exclaimed, trying to prove that all our hard work was not wasted.

"The pipe speaks louder than little plastic signs that can be removed from the ground and put in different places."

But who? Who would pull off such a devious prank? Only one mech.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

**Hehe there it is! Chapter 4! Poor Sunny and Sides... and soon to be poor Bumblebee! Oh and I'm currently in the middle of starting a new fic alled The Unexpected Crossover so keep your eyes open!**


	5. Plan In The Making

**FINALLY! I have it up now :) thank you to Transformersprincess, Storm racer, and Dragongyrl24 for reviewing!**

**Bumblebee**

You know… this week wasn't really my week. It was fine until the incident with Ironhide, but after that I thought it would go to normal. And it was for a couple days. Normal patrol assignments close to base, helping Prowl in the command center, you know, _normal _stuff. But that was until I overheard Prowl talking to Optimus in his office. Me being the cheeky little mech I am decided to listen to them. Fortunately for me it was about Sunny and Sides.

At least…. I _thought_ it was fortunate.

You see, being the devious little mech I am, I decided to go and talk to Wheeljack about the topic of Optimus' and Prowl's conversation.

****flashback****

_I walked into Wheeljacks lab hesitantly. After all, he was very known for blowing stuff up randomly and at random times. As usual, he was leaned over one of his crazy inventions covered in soot. _

"_Ahem," I cleared my throat to alert the crazy scientist of my presence. He looked over at me with a mixture of surprise and… I don't know the other one, and I'm not entirely sure that I want to know. _

"_Oh hey, 'Bee. What brings you to my lab?" Wheeljack inquired, wiping the soot off of his face. _

"_Well," I started, staring at the floor. I hadn't figured out what I was going to say to him as an excuse to get the information out of him. Slag._

_Then it came to me._

"_Well, I went to take a shower in the public showers and the solvent came out of the shower-head like sputtering and bubbling. I was wondering if you knew anything about it." I finished, looking up at 'Jack. He had finally gotten all of the soot off his face… That's a first. He comes into the rec-room on a daily basis with soot covering his face and upper half of his body. It normally takes three mechs and a giant mirror to figure out that he's covered in it. I mentally laughed at the memory. You should see the look on his face every time it happens. Priceless!_

"_Right, yes. There's a problem with the main solvent lines leading to the public showers. There's a leak in the piping causing all the pressure to leak out along with the solvent." Wheeljack stated, walking towards a taken-apart teletraan-one. I stared up at him with my look of fake-curiosity._

"_How would it get fixed? I mean isn't the solvent line like ten meters under the ground?" I asked, watching Wheeljack meddle with teletraan-one. He answered me, not looking up from his work._

"_Yeah it is. Someone would have to dig it up and weld the leak. Luckily for you, Prowl has already found two mechs for the job, or else I would of asked you to do it." Wheeljack chuckled. I shuddered. No thank-you._

"_How would they find where to dig? Aren't there like four other pipes running near each other?"_

"_Yes, they have signs stuck in the ground saying; Main Energon Line, Main Solvent Line, Main Water Line, and Main Coolant Line." Wheeljack stated as-a-matter-of-factly. I stared down at the floor, pondering what to say next. LIGHTBULB!_

"_Do you know when it'll be fixed? 'Cause I really want to take a shower soon. I still have dust all up in my gears from racing with Sunny and Sides." I paused looking up at the look of horror on the engineers face. "Oh, um… don't tell Optimus or Prowl." I replied, with a cheeky smile._

"_Don't worry, I won't. I may be crazy but I'm not mean. And Prowl said that he would have the two mechs in my lab sometime this morning to fix it. So it'll be finished in a couple hours." 'Jack replied, looking back down at teletraan-one. Well that's also a first. Wheeljack admitting he's crazy? Like, wow! The last time we called him crazy he blew up his lab and the rooms surrounding it in a failed attempt to prove he wasn't crazy. It didn't help at all because we all thought of him ten times crazier than that little 'event'. _

"_Well, thanks for the info 'Jack. Any idea who the mechs are?" I asked, already knowing the answer._

"_No idea, but I hope it's not the twins. It may be funny to see them covered in dirt, but they'd probably never do it probably, or dig up the wrong line." Well I can't imagine why he __**wouldn't**__ want the twins to do it. I mean, they prank him on a weekly basis. That's like the perfect pay-back! _

"_Well I better get going; I promised Blurr I'd watch Toddlers and Tiaras with him." I walked out of the door, leaving a dumbfounded Wheeljack in his lab._

**Wheeljack (still flashback)**

'_Toddlers and Tiaras?' _

**Bumblebee (still flashback)**

_As I walked out the door of Wheeljack's lab, I couldn't help but scheme a perfect plan for the twisted twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I mean, they play various pranks on me, what about some good ol' fashioned comeuppance?_

_Yup, sounds good._

_I made my way to the rec-room, wondering how depressed Blurr would be that I would have to miss 'Toddlers and Tiaras'. As much as I love that show, Blurr's going to have to sit through this one alone. _

_"Hey Bee are you ready for toddlers and tiaras cause I'm really really really excited are you excited cause I am!" Blurr asked in his normal way of speech, which can get fairly annoying, as I walked into the rec-room. He had the 'Bot sized television turned on, awaiting the start of his favorite show. I looked at him with a distressed look, _"_Sorry Blurr, you're gonna have to sit alone through this one," I said tentatively, hoping he would take it ok. He looked at me with such a look of what seemed to be sparkling sadness, that I could've sworn he was about to start crying. _

_Wait for it... 3-2-1._

_"What? You can't 'cause this is the one where they find out who is the world champion of all pageants Bee you can't miss this we've been talking about it for weeks please please please watch it with me!"_

_It was getting increasingly difficult to understand him. He almost sounded like Frenzy. I sighed, yes I was really looking forward to this episode. Me and Blurr actually _had_ been talking about it for weeks. _

_"I'm really sorry Blurr but you have to understand me on this one. You know how Sunny and Sides got into a heap of trouble yesterday?" I asked Blurr, he knodded so fast that I almost didn't see it. I continued on, "Well, I just found out their punishment and I have the perfect oppertunity to get them back for all they've done to me. Do you understand?" I asked, hoping he would. _

_"Oh yes yes yes I understand anyways we can just record that episode and watch it later today so I could help you right? Cause I'm going to help you afterall two is better than one!" _

_I sighed in relief. Wait, how long did he know that we could record it? Did I have to give up my race date with the twins last week just to watch it with him even thought he could record it? That sneaky little mech. Maybe he could help me after all._

_"Of course you can help me buddy!" _

_Blurr hopped off the couch to follow me out of the rec-room. "So what's the plan 'cause I would love to know the plan 'cause after all I am your bestfriend and I should know what we're doing before we do it right?" Yes, he definitely sounded like Frenzy._

_"Well, alright. Here's how it's gonna go." I explained my ingenious plan to Blurr, and he knodded in agreement. We discreetly walked out of the front doors of the base, hoping we wouldn't get spotted. When the coast was clear, we made a mad dash for the main pipe-lines. I searched around and found the sign that _said Main Solvent Line_, then chose the farthest one away from it_, Main Energon Line_. I motioned for Blurr to grab the sign for the energon, then grabbed the sign for the solvent, and as fast as Blurr talks, we switched them, leaving the sign for the energon on the solvent, and the sign for solvent on the energon. _

_We quickly ran back to base, hoping that no body saw the little exchange. Slowing our pace as we got closer to the rec-room, we stopped in the bathroom to wipe the dirt and mud off of our shiny paint jobs. Just one more thing to prevent the twins from finding evidence. We laughed about it all the way to the rec-room. When we got there, a still-angry Ironhide took one look at me and stormed out, steam practically wafting off of him. We settled into the couch to watch Toddlers and Tiaras. After the hour-long episode, me and Blurrr were discussing who we thought should of won. I mean, the girl who won was so cocky about it, and don't even get me started about her mother!_

_I was having alot of fun until I felt a _drip, drip, drip, _of something sticky on top of my head. I slowly looked up to find two, very angry looking lambo twins covered head to toe in mud that you couldn't tell them apart even by there bright paint jobs._

_"Gotta go!" I screeched and booked it towards the door. Only I didn't get that far until I was grabbed by my 'scruff', as humans call it, and was shoved into he ground. I was suddenly attacked by annoying hands, smearing mud all over my shiny yellow and black body. But the diabolical twins didn't stop there. One of them flung me over his shoulder, then decided I was too heavy, so dropped me on my head with a loud 'thunk'. One of them then proceeded to drag me down the hall towards the main enterance. "BLURR! DON'T LET THEM DO THIS TO ME!" I screamed, hoping to get help. But no, he was out of the rec-room faster than you can say 'bye'._

_Once we were outside, they dragged me all the way to the pipe-lines, not caring that I was getting scratched and dented from all of the dust, gravel, and giant rocks that we passed. I fully expected them to drop me in the sticky mud and just leave me there. But no, they threw me into their freshly dug hole in the ground and tossed all of the mud and dirt on top of me, burying me under 10 meters of nasty, dirty, and not to mention smelly, mud. _

**End Flashback**

As I sit here buried in mud, I can't help but wonder, 'When will they realise I'm under all of this slag?'

**I hope you like it, and I'm extremely sorry it's still short but it took me forever to write this! purtiful please review? it would make me oober happy :D**


	6. Humiliation and Mud

SOOOOOOO the plot line has sort of changed…. It's just sort of the lives of all of them. BUT! Don't worry. Elita and the rest of the femme gang will show up soon, and so will the Decepticons. I just don't exactly have a plot idea anymore…

AAAAAAAAAANDDD _'random talking cause I'm awesome' _means someones thoughts.

**Prowl**

I've had a lot of weird days in my life cycle; Jazz professing his love for me in a very crowded rec-room, having someone flirt with me while I was bonded to Jazz, having Optimus faint on me when Elita accepted his bonding proposal, yeah, I've had my fair share of them. But this day was just getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

First of all, I had to drag a screaming pair of annoying brightly colored twins down the hallway to finish their punishment for their stupidity. They were complaining like little sparklings during bath-time. It was insane! Second, I walked past Bumblebee, who had an evil glint in his optics that I really didn't want to know about.

Third, I saw a very angry twin pair of mechs run through the base while covered in mud. Fourth, (yeah, they just keep coming) I witnessed a very petrified Bluestreak running down the halls screaming, "I DIDN'T DO IT!" And now, I'm missing Bumblebee. He didn't show up for monitor duty last night, and whenever I try to contact him over his comm. link, the reply comes out muffled and static filled.

I'm just so confused.

A knock on my office door brought me out of my confused daze, but a worried Ironhide brought me back into my confusion.

"What's wrong Ironhide? I know that look." I stated, getting up and walking towards him. He sighed and looked down at me. "Well," he began, "Bumblebee never showed up for our combat training this morning. I'm worried because he never misses it. He's never even been late for it. I also tried to talk to him over comm. but all I got was muffled sounds and static."

I looked away from Ironhide, but there was no way to hide that I was upset. 'Bee would never willingly miss anything, not even monitor duty which he absolutely hates. I looked back to the black mech, "Do you think he ran away?" I knew that that conclusion was nonsense, but it had to be asked.

Ironhide paused for a moment, deep in thought but shook his head, " 'Bee would never run away. He's got talent and he knows it."

(side thought)

Could you imagine? Think about it. "Bumblebee's Got Talent, starring Bumblebee as the main contestant. With Prowl, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe as the Judges!"

Haha sorry. Back to the story :D

Back to Ironhide—"And besides, there isn't even a good reason that he would run away." He went to continue but I cut him off. "What do you mean a _good_ reason? Are there any bad ones?" I inquired, sitting back down at my desk.

"Yeah, I guess there're some bad ones. Maybe getting annoyed of the twins? I know that if I was in his situation I might be tempted to get away from them…" Ironhide, leaving his sentance hanging.

"Oh, ha-ha very funny 'Hide. I very much enjoyed that chuckle.

An annoyed weapons specialist and an unnerved praxian looked back to find a pair of cocky looking twin mechs leaning on either side of the door frame with their arms crossed over their chassis'. "You know of all mechs," the red lamborghini started, trying not to laugh, "You're the last one I'd thought would leave his office door open," He stated, trying to stay composed, while I muttered, "It was Ironhide."

He smirked, looking at the dumbfounded look on Ironhides face, "My bad."

"_Anyways, _The whole base probably knows about 'Bee's, quotation quotation 'disappearance'".

I looked at Sideswipe, I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face!

_'Smart aft.'_

"What do you mean 'quotation quotation'"? I asked, looking at the twins accusingly, their smirks turned into evil grins. "Wait, you _know_ something about this?" I looked over at Sunstreaker, who hadn't said a word since his arrival into my office. Well, their arrival to the door frame. They weren't actually in my office, thank Primus.

"Hey Sunny-D, I think this is the longest you've kept quiet since Ratchet shut off your vocalisers for hiding all of his wrenches," Ironhide stated, watching the evil smile on Sunstreakers face melt away into an annoyed scowl for the nick-name.

"Well that's a new one, did yah come up with it all by yourself aft-shaft?" the yellow mech snorted.

"Yup, as a matter of fact I did, _Sunny side up,_" Ironhide chuckled at his own joke. It wasn't everyday he got to insult the mech who's ego was bigger than Starscreams... Oh wait, he does insult him. Everyday.

I coughed, trying to get their attention back, which took awhile since the yellow mech and the black one were having a heated match of 'Who can come up with the best nick-names'.

"Sun-shine!"

"Rust bucket!"

"Sun-screen!"

"Grumpy!"

"That's lame."

"SHUT-UP SIDESWIPE!"

"Frag it all the way to Vector-Sigma... ENOUGH!" I practically screamed, getting tired of their yelling match, "You are in _my _office, so I expect you to actually listen to me!" In less than four seconds I had three sets of blue optics looking at me. Two sheepishly, and one still cocky. "Now that we've established enough name calling for the day," I started, ignoring the smirk on Sideswipe's face, "can we get back to he more important topic? Do you two, or do you not know what's happened to Bumblebee?"

The twins looked at eachother, most likely discussing it over their brotherly bond, then back to me. "Maybe," they replied in unison. I looked back at Ironhide, who looked just as annoyed as I was.

"Well that certainly makes it clear... What did you do to him?"

"Who says we did anything?" Sideswipe asked with a chuckle, trying to look innocent enough.

"Bro, did you actually just say that? It's sorta obvious..." the yellow twin stated, earning him a smack in the back of the head form his brother.

"Ow."

"Sunny has a point you know," Ironhide said to me, looking back at the twins, "Yeah, so what did you do to him?"

**Bumblebee**

I'm starting to get annoyed with this. I don't even know how longs it's been since the twins dumped me in here. The mud is getting all up in my intakes and I feel gross. Even worse, I'm too far under all this slag for my communications line to function properly. I hear who's calling me, but they can't hear me. Oh great, I'm getting another one.

"Oh hey 'Bee. Sunny here. I'm pretty sure you can hear me so here it is... SUCKER! That's the last time you ruin my paint job!"

Well now. What a life.

**Ironhide**

I stared at the imfamous twins who were about to feel the wrath of Prowl... multiple times.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"You gotta be understanding here budd-"

"Don't 'buddy' me you glitch head!" Prowl growled at Sideswipe. "You mean to tell me that Bumblebee is ten metres under ground? Just left there to rust, and probably clog his intakes? What the frag were you thinking?"

"Come on! We needed pay-back! We had to re-do the entire dig 'cause he switched up the fragging signs for the pipe-lines! It took me _hours_ to get all of the mud out of the creases of me and Sunny's armor!"

"You honestly think that's a good enough reason to stick 'Bumblebee under all of that _just _because you had to take a very long shower?" I interjected, giving them the evil eye. The twins cringed, then were deap in thought.

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

"I want you to tell me the exact location of Bumblebee right now or so help me I will sick Ratchet on you!" Prowl threatened, getting two horrified expressions from the Sunny and 'Sides.

"Well, uh. About that... we don't really know."

"WHAT?" Prowl exclaimed, about to blow a gasket or two. I havn't seen him this angry since... well I havn't ever seen him this angry, and that's sayin' somethin'.

"We were _very _angry when this happened, so we sorta just trudged out there, found the hole we dug then filled it up with 'Bee..." Sideswipe told Prowl, Primus. He's dumber than he looks.

"And where exactly was this hole? There were _signs _weren't there?" I asked 'Sides, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh, well then. Right. We were digging at the main energon line."

"Don't mind me asking, but were you two not supposed to be digging up the main solvent line?" Prowl asked accusingly, glaring at the twins.

"That was the prank!" Sunny exclaimed, trying to defend him and his brother, "'Bee switched up all of the signs so we dug up the wrong line!"

"Well isn't that something? Good for Bumblebee." I smirked at the twins. Explenation or not, they were going to have Ratchet sicked on them, wrenches and all. Not to mention the after-math when they have to go in for maintenance check-ups.

"Now then. I would send you two to the brig, but I'm feeling kind of evil today," Prowl stated, looking at the twins horrified expressions. "You are two go outside, find Bumblebee, then dig him up. Afterwards, you will report to me for further punishment. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Excuse me. But that is no way to address a senior officer OR the SIC of the Autobots. Would you care to rephrase that?" I asked them smugly. They weren't going out of this office until they were fully embarrassed.

Sunny grumbled a bit, while 'Sides scowled and glared at us both.

"Understood, _Officer _Ironhide and _Commander _Prowl," they sneered at us, backing out of the door. Oooohh they were gonna get it good!

"Just for that," Prowl glared at them, "I am forced to sick Ratchet on you."

They were quiet for a moment, allowing the words to sink in.

"NOOOOOO!"

**Wheeljack**

:Prowl to Wheeljack:

:Go ahead Prowl:

:I have a special assignment for you:

:Go on:

:I would like you to go out to the front of the base with the hose and spray over all of the pipe lines so it's good and muddy:

:Uhhh, why?:

:Oh, you'll see:

**Over-head Base Speaker**

"Attention, all Autobot personnel. Report to the front of the Base immediately, no exceptions."

**Optimus**

'What could possibly be so important for me to drag myself to outside the base? I have hundreds of reports stacked up on my desk!' I thought as I trudged out of the front doors to the base.

"Oh."

What I saw immediatley made me laugh. Sunny and Sides were in the middle of a giant circle of Autobots cheering them on. They were covered head to toe in thick, but runny brown mud than made me shudder at the thought of being covered in it. I walked over the the group, finding Ironhide I asked him, "Dare I ask what this is about?"

He chuckled and yelled over all of the noise, "this is punishment for the twins!" I stood there, momentarily confused.

"I thought that they finished that last night! The solvent lines are working again!"

"Yes, they finished that one. But 'Bee and his tricky ways made it a lot tougher for them to finish it so they tossed him under ten metres of mud. And now they get the task of digging him up." Ironhide replied, still laughing. I noticed that the twins weren't getting anywhere. The mud was so runny that whenever they dug a hole, it would fill right back in. I was surprised that they weren't sinking!

"So how long do you think this is gonna take?" I asked Ironhide, shouting over the noise of the crowd again.

"Well, they're not really getting anywhere, so it's hard to say!"

I looked back towards the twins who had finally made some progress. After about a half and hour, we started to see part of Bumblebee's body. After another fifteen minutes, he was completely out of the mud. It wasn't until he had some-what wiped some of the mud off, that he punched both of the twins very hard in the face, then stalked off in the direction of the base. And most likely, the showers.

The twins started to chase after him, but they were stopped by Ironhide, "Not so fast you two, you're supposed to be reporting to Prowl."

"Awe, come on! He punched us! Boss-Bot! Tell them to cut it out please!" Sunny pleaded to me, trying to look innocent. I snorted mentally. Far from it.

"Sorry Sunstreaker, this is out of my jurisdiction," I said, trying to make it sound true.

"Excuse me, but aren't you the COMMANDER of ALL of the Autobots? You can do something can't you?"

I thought for a moment, "Not a chance." Then walked off back to base, ignoring the looks on the twins faces.

"You two, my office. Now," Prowl said as he walked passed us towards the base.

"Wait, we're covered in mud though! We wouldn't want to get your office dirty now would we? Can't we go take showers first?" Sideswipe asked, attempting to sound nice.

"Already taken care of. Wheeljack!"

"Yes, Prowl?" the engineer said, walking up to him. Prowl pointed to the twins;

"Hose."

**Well there you go! chapter 6 all finished! sorry it took so long. I was on vacation! Soooo, I just realised that this story is ver y improperly named. Yes or no to a name change? And if yes, any ideas? - see that little button that says "review this chapter"? I think you should click on it and make me really happy by leaving a review :) **


	7. Oh la la

**Hey everyone I know its been a while but I was working on my other fic and school just started... blah, school. Hope you enjoy this, I have a feeling this one will be long! **

**P.S This isn't meant to be like a 50 chapter story, in between 10 and 15 possibly. Sorry if that dissapoints anybody :( ... I might change my mind if I'm convinced, but I'm not good with oober long stories... unless I'm reading them :)**

**Okay, I'm aplogizing in advance. If you find spelling mistakes, please ignore them :P I didn't have time to check it over cause I wanted to get it posted soon cause it's been a while since I updated this story. So expect grammatical errors cause I wrote this on my account, and it doesn't have spell check or anything. So... yeah, sorry bout that.**

**Bumblebee**

I am officially in love...

With showers.

It felt so nice to stand under the hot, bubbly solvent, easing away all of the dirt and grime in the creases of my armor. I sighed and tilted my head back. I was very satisfied with my retaliation on the twins. Nothing beats a good 'ol fashioned punch in the face-plates. I chuckled at the memory of me hitting them... it cracks me up every single time. I hope I scratched their paint 'cause primus did they deserve it. Leaving me under all of that mud for more than twenty-four hours? That's insane! I'm surprised I didn't die.

Well, no. That's an exaggeration. But who doesn't exaggerate every once in a while?

Nevermind. Prowl never exaggerates.

_Anyways_, after my close to three hour shower ended, I went back to my quarters to get some well-needed recharge. You'd think that being stuck under the mud forever would have given me some time to recharge. Nope, not even a slight chance of that happening. I was too busy running sequences through my processor of the twins repetedly getting run over by something... and shot at... by Megatron... and Unicron... Maybe even thrown in a volcano...

I collapsed onto my berth. In a matter of seconds I was out like a light.

Berth, oh how I have missed you.

**Optimus - I'm being him for halloween! (ranting away here) **

After everything had settled down from the Sunny and Sides embarrassment-fest, I left my office and went to the command center. Even though I had to power to walk through a very crowded hallway without running into anybody, I didn't want to leave my office until I was sure the hallways were cleared. Sometimes it got annoying having everyone great you like you're some kind of god. I may be prime, but I'm just like everyone else. Everyone just doesn't seem to notice that except for Ironhide. If we were walking towards eachother in a hallway, he would expect _me _to move for _him_. If neither of us moved, we just ended up running into eachother.

I walked ito the command center, expecting Prowl to be there, but instead found Ultra Magnus. He was so focused on the monitors, that he didn't notice my entrance, "Magnus?" I asked, taking the seat next to him. He looked away from the monitor, startled, but calmed down when he saw it was me.

"Optimus! What brings you here? I would have thought that you would be in your office," he looked back up at the huge monitor screen. I sighed,

"Well, by the time I get back I'll have a new stack of data-pads from Prowl. I guess it's just nice to get out. Anyways, got anything new?"

He typed something into teletraan-one, "Actually yes, but you're never going to believe it." I tensed in my chair. Something I would never believe? I scoffed, not likely.

"Try me."

He showed me the monitor, and my jaw dropped to the floor, "New Autobots! That's incredible! Have you got any identification from them?" I continued to look at the small blip, representing the small Autobot vessel headed for Earth.

"Unfortunately, no. I believe their communications line was damaged or something because I can't reach them. Fortunately, the ship is undoubtedly Autobot. I'm surprised no one picked up their frequency until now, it shows that they've been on the radar for around a month already. So that means that they should be here within two days."

My jaw dropped again, "Are you sure that it's two days?" Magnus knodded, eyes not leaving the monitor, "Well that's great! I will have the preperations start immediately," I was in awe. More Autobots that recieved my transmission. I thought that the last one had been Jetfire, but no. Even more! This would bring so much hope to our crew.

He shrugged, "Okay, I've sent them landing coordinates, and I believe that they recieved them," Magnus typed something into the monitor again, "Forty-three hours. That's how much time we've got until they come into the atmosphere.

Forty- three hours.

Forty- three hours and we would have more Autobots! I told my third that I had to get back to my office. I left in a rush, comm linking Ironhide to meet me in my office. When I reached my office, Ironhide was there waiting already. He was tapping his foot impatientely. No one exept him was aloud to give me slag about me being late, but it sure got annoying.

"Calm down 'Hide, I messaged you five minutes ago. It doesn't mean that you have to get mad at me for taking too long," Ironhide scowled at me, clearly not impressed.

"So what did ya call me down here for? It better be important 'cause I was in the target range when ya called me," he said, still scowling at me... stupid death glare, it gets me every time.

I walked over to my desk and sat down, arranging the data-pads so that they were not cluttered all over my desk, "I've got some important news," I said, trying to drag it out as long as possible.

"Fire away."

Fine, if he was going to be blunt about it, "We have new arrivals coming in two days time."

I paused to let the words sink into his extremely thick processor. When they were finally stuck there, his optics brightened, asking, "Did ya find out who it was? 'Cause if we get another set 'a twins imma flip slag," he said it very seriously, face-plates twitching at the thought of another set of twins.

I shuddered at the thought aswell. Two more Sunny and Sides? I think my processor would break... permanently, I sighed, remembering that we still had no idea who was arriving, "Unfortunately, no we don't know who they are. But Ultra Magnus has informed me that they are most definitely Autobots."

Ironhide walked over and took the seat in front of my desk, "Alrighty then, who's doing the preperations?"

"I was actually hoping that you would do that. Normally I would ask Prowl, but I'm afraid if he does anymore work without a break, his processor's going to crash again. Speaking of which, remind me to tell him to take a break," I asked him, absent mindedly arranging the data-pads.

"Hey Prime?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell Prowl to take a break."

**Prowl**

:Optimus to Prowl:

:Prowl here, go ahead Prime:

:Take a break please, you've been working too hard. No buts, you are to stay in your quarters with NO data-pads until your processor has recovered:

I looked down at the stack of data-pads, contemplating disobeying Primes orders or going to get some recharge.

Recharge or Data-pads.

Data-pads or recharge.

...

Data-pads.

**Optimus**

Wow, two days already? I guess when you're excited time really does go by really fast. I woke up from my recharge the morning of the new Autobot's arrival. I quickly took a shower and grabbed my energon. It was 6:30 am human time, and they were schedualed to land at 9:30. Three hours to get over to South Africa to their arrival coordinates. I didn't want them landing at base in case the Decepticons were tracking them. Luckily we still have the ground bridge.

I walked into the command center, finding the landing crew and my second and third in command. I acknowledged them all, knodding my head slightly. Jetfire, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Ratchet had been assigned as the landing crew to come with us. We were leaving the twins at base with Prowl, hopefully they don't cause too much trouble... well it's the twins... good luck, Prowl.

After all of the preperations had been completed, like double checking the coordinates, checking the size of vessel and what not had been completed, it was 9:26 am.

I looked up at the sky, examing the overcast sky. It was surpisingly over-cast, considering they where in Africa after all. I continued to search the sky, looking for holes in the grey and black clouds. "Alright crew, we have approximately four minutes until they arrive," I said, looking down from the large expanse of grey, "Everyone ready to see some new faces?" I examined the assembled Autobots. There was a small chorus of yes' before they went silent. We waited in silence for four minutes, awaiting the arrival of our new comrades, and at exactly 9:30, they heard the familiar 'swoosh' of the small vessel breaking the clouds.

All optics rose to the sky. It was decently small vessel, maybe big enough to fit ten to fifteen full grown mechs. The vessel finally lowered down to below cloud level until it landed with a soft 'thud' on the sand. Little clouds of dust puffed out from underneath the landing legs. Everyone stared at the small ship, realising that no one seemed to recognize it. A quiet hiss told them that the door was opening, revealing the dark doorway. They heard quiet foo-steps, getting closer to the door until the occupants slowly exited the small ship. The entire assembled group was in awe, while Optimus just blinked, not sure what to say, he walked forward hesitantly, recognizing his spark slamming against its casing.

"Elita?"

**Elita-One**

As we exited our beaten-up ship, my eyes immediately fell on my spark-mate. He questioningly breathed my name, looking dead straight into my optics. I stared right back into his dark cobalt optics. With a sudden call of his name, I ran towards him, tackling him and hugging him. He was still in awe, amazed that I had finally arrived.

"Elita!" He said again, surprised to find himself on his back, me sprawled over top of him. His arms came around me strongly, hugging me tightly. It felt so good to be in his arms again! How long had it been, four million years was it? He sighed, looking into my optics again, "Elita, I missed you so much." We sat there for a few minutes, enjoying being in eachother's arms. A few 'ahem's and a few 'cough cough's broke us out of our loving daze. Fraggin' mechs, I've been away from my spark-mate for Primus knows how long and you have the nerve to break us up? Fraggin' rediculous.

We reluctantly got up, afterall, I still had to introduce my femmes to the crew, even though I noticed Chromia had already tackled Ironhide. They were playfully rolling around on the ground... well not for long. It would most likely turn into something else if no one stopped them. I was suddenly looking at a very excited Bumblebee, close to jumping up and down. He threw his arms around me, squealing like a little sparkling. "'Lita! I missed you so much! We all thought you were dead!" I wa surprised at hearing the last comment, but hugged him back. Primus, he'd grown so much. The last time I'd seen him was when he was just barely into youngling-hood. He was just so adorable.

I addressed all of the crew that my mech had brought. I hugged Jetfire, realising that I hadn't seen him in over seven million years. Wow, time flys when your beating the slag out of 'cons, "Hello to you too 'Lita. Still thinkin' about staying with the lugnut? 'Cause you know, I'm still available," He said jokingly, letting me out of his death grip. I playfully glared at him, noticing that Optimus' optic just twitched. Primus... jealous mechs. After I had finished all of my hello's, I addressed the crew.

"It's very good to see everyone again, but I have some new faces to introduce," I said, motioning towards my line-up of femmes. I introduced my already known femmes, watching Moonracer's optics inspect something. I looked into her line of sight, realising that she was staring at Ratchet. I knew that look.

Well that could get interesting.

After I had finished with the veterans, I moved on to the newbies, "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Flare," I said, looking at the confident femme. She was one of our best sharp-shooters, having been taught by Moonracer. Moony may be a medic, but her shot was incredible. I moved onto Rev-up. She was one of my best fighters, having been raised in a family full of mechs. She was very boastful about her talents, but when you got to know her, she was a very down-to-earth femme. I sighed reaching my final two femmes, wondering what the reactions would be, "Autobots, this is Starblaze... and her twin sister Nova." I inspected the crew's reaction, hoping that it would go well. I was surprised to see a few chuckles, and some evil smirks.

I stared at them, considerabley confused, "What's so funny?"

Ironhide had returned with a very happy looking Chromia, ugh, I didn't realise they'd left. I looked accusingly at Ironhide, since he was the main source of the laughing. I repeated myself, "What's. So. Funny." Not really as a question but as a demand.

He laughed again, noticibley trying to stop laughing, "Good luck with Sunny and Sides!"

**YAY! chapter 7 is finally finished. Pretty please review because I'm a little discouraged at the amount of feedback that I'm getting on this story, 'cause I had 6 chapters and only 9 reviews... it makes me sad :( **

**I'm not entirely sure where this story is going... I don't even know what I'm doing next chapter.**


	8. Dates and Movies

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! **

**I just realized that I forgot Arcee! I was planning on bringing her into the story so does anybody mind just pretending that she came on the shuttle with the femmes? that'd be great :)**

**SO I realized that I never did the "I don't own this" and yadayadayada. Soooo... yeah.**

**I don't own Transformers or any of the characters! Only Starblaze and Rev-up! They're mine :) (yeah, I made those names up, I was quite proud of myself! considering it took me an hour of straight thinking just to come up with them... :P)**

**Thank you to **Prowls-little-angel**,** Transformersprincess**,** Wonderwomanbatmanfan**, and **wacko12 **for reviewing chapter 7! **

**OH HEY THERE CHAPTER 8! GOOD TO SEE YOU! Hehe :) **

**Starblaze**

Earth is such a gorgeous planet, much different from Cybertron. There are So many different colors! Humans where extremely lucky to have a star in their solar system! The closest one to Cybertron wasn't even enough to give off any light. We had to result to building large lights and placing them on top of some of the tallest buildings on Cybertron. It didn't give off as much as the sun did to earth, but it was good enough. Plus, we could still see in the dark, so it doesn't really matter if we have lights or not.

Nova and I have already been here a little less than a month and we already loved it. Everyone on base is very kind to us, and they brought us in like family. It was also nice to get out of the ship. I mean, I love the other femmes and all, but getting stuck in space for over two years with them gets a little annoying. When we were looking for earth, we ended up getting it mixed up with another blue planet that was very pretty looking. We went to land on it, but we soon found out that it was made entirely out of gas. Worst two hours of my life, and I can live a looooooooong time.

Me and Nova were actually quite surprised at the crew's welcome of us. We had expected that everyone would be really excited to be able to see twins. I mean, we're supposed to be extensively rare, right? Anyways, the only weird this that we found about them was that when they say that we were twins, they laughed! Me and Nova where greatly saddened that they were making fun of us or something. But we soon ended up finding out the source of the laughter.

The _other _set of twins.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe: my processor hurts thinking about them. They were rude, annoying, extremely devious, and all around aft-heads. They would NOT stop flirting with me and Nova! We came into the rec-room for the first time and we almost got tackled by them! The only way to get away from them was going into our quarters, and even then, they follow us to our quarters and knock until we can't stand it anymore! I mean, honestly. It's extremely obvious that you like us, but would you care to actually act like a civilized cybertronian?

"Hey, 'Blaze! You awake?" My sister asked me, breaking my chain of thought. I looked up from my data-pad on human history and culture.

"Honestly, Nova? I'm reading! How does it even look like I'm recharging? Last time I checked, I recharge on my berth, not the couch! And I certainly don't recharge while sitting cross-legged!"

Her face-plates turned from normal, to a scowl. She crossed her arms in the 'I'm annoyed with you, Fireblaze' way. I sighed, did she always have to do that?

"Sheesh, calm down. It was just a simple question! … Can we go yet? I'm getting bored!" She was sitting on the edge of her berth, anxious to get going. Of course, she _would _still want to go to the rec-room when Sunny and Sides where still knocking on our door.

Flirtatious glitches!

"You honestly want to leave with the bozo's still knockin' on the door?"

She laughed loudly, falling back on her berth, "They stopped knocking almost fifteen minutes ago!" I looked up at her still laughing. I listened quietly, hoping to here the knock that would prevent her from thinking I'd gone crazy.

Nope. I sighed again, heaving myself off of the couch. Slag, that couch was comfier than my berth! Maybe I just might end up actually sleeping here…

"Alright, whatever. Let's go. Why are in such a rush anyways?" I asked her, popping my head out the door. I looked both left and right, searching for any signs of yellow and red. Nova pushed passed me into the hallway, walking in the direction of the rec-room. I growled and stalked after her.

"Why are even so apposed to leaving our quarters?" She asked, still walking ahead of me. I picked up my pace to a light jog to catch up to her, not impressed with the question.

"Oh, excuse me. I don't exactly appreciate getting pummeled by two mechs looking for a quick interface!" I blurted out, earning a few stray stares from other mechs in the hallway. My sister laughed at me again, looking over at me, my faceplates straining a light shade of pink.

"Well, I think they're kinda cute. I think I like Sunny better though," Ugh, really? Now she was into them? This was just getting out of hand, "You know what 'Blaze?" she started again, looking ahead of her at the approaching rec-room door, "You can have 'Sides, and I'll have Sunny. Sound like a plan?" I face-palmed. Same old Nova as when we were still on Cybertron.

When we came into the rec-room, I was _extremely _thankful to not see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The only 'bots in there where Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Moonracer. When we sat down on the couches with two cubes of energon, we where greated by 'Bee and 'Cee, Ratchet and Moonracer where too consumed in their conversation to even notice us.

Wait a sec... I've seen that twinkle in 'Racer's optic before!

Moonrace likes Ratchet! Oh...Primus help him...

"Hey femmes! What's up?" 'Bee asked in his chipper voice. 'Bee and 'Cee. They were absolutely adorable together! They started going out two weeks ago after much effort on 'Bee's part. He wouldn't leave Arcee alone until she agreed to go on a date with him. I thought that it was just a pity date, but it wasn't. They'd gone on many dates after that and they were absolutely in love.

"Same old, how about you two?" I asked them, curling up on the couch. I sipped my energon slowly, it was still way too fraggin' hot for my mouth.

"We're good!" Arcee replied back, giggling softly. She snuggled into 'Bee's side, while he draped an arm over her. Frag, I wish that I had a mech that would treat me like that! Not like some toy he could throw away when he got bored. I sighed for like the umpteenth time today, so much for that dream.

_'Finally'_, I thought, sipping my energon again_, 'Now I can relax without being annoyed by brightly colored mechs._' Well, at least that's what _I _thought. I was softly nudged by Nova, making me lift my head slightly to notice the entrance of the twins. Seriously, do I always have to jinx myself? I let my shoulders droop, trying to not get noticed... even though there was a one-hundred percent chance that I _would _get noticed... grrr.

I glanced over at the new arrivals, they were as rambunctious as ever. Once they got their energon they spotted us both and their optics literally brightened. The mechs waltzed over to us, plopping down next to us on the couch. "Hiya, 'Blaze! Hey Nova!" Sideswipe exclaimed. I immediately reached up, and un-draped his arm from my shoulder and let it fall in his lap. He pouted slightly, noticabely dissapointed. "Come on 'Blaze, don't be like that!" I groaned, already annoyed by his voice. I was actually so annoyed that I almost didn't notice Nova snuggled into Sunny, having a quiet conversation with him. _Almost_. Great, while my sister was busy flirting with an aft-head, I had to be busy with the _other_ aft-head.

"I'm not being like _anything, _Sideswipe. I'd just appreciate you not being annoying for a change!" I exclaimed, scooting away from him. He scooted right back and leaned in closer to me.

"So... being charming is annoying?"

I groaned and shoved him off of me, "So, I take it that your definition of charming is an stupid aft-head, pit-spawn of unicron that doesn't know how to leave a femme alone? Yeah, I'm sure it is," I got up off of the couch and huffed down onto another one, avoiding the red mech completely. But as soon as I did this, he came over and plopped right next to me again.

"Come on 'Blaze-"

"_Don't call me that,_" I snarled, pushing him away from me once more.

"Uh, okay, _Fireblaze_," he said casually, looking me straight in the optcis. I tried to avoid his stare, but couldn't bring myself to look away. "What would it take for me to get a date with you? I mean, seriously, I doubt that you don't find me the littlest bit attractive... right?" He asked me. Maybe I should just down-right tell him he's ugly and ruin his ego. But I'm not that mean... I think.

I groaned and looked away from him, I didn't want him to see my face when I said this, it would ruin me forever.

"Alright, yes. I _do _find you a _very _small amount attractive, but that doesn't change my feelings towards you whatsoever!" I wanted to keep looking away, not wanting to see his expression. But I looked back anyways, his face had brightened at the fact that I found him attractive, but deflated when I told him that I had no feelings for him. I took a huge gulp of air into my intakes, and let it out slowly. He really wasn't getting it, was he? Maybe I should just give in already, save us both the trouble.

I can't believe I'm doing this, "Alright," I almost whispered it, "_One _date, but if you try anything, _anything_, you're going to have a giant dent in your aft that even Ratchet's not gonna be able to get out."

He was most likely jumping for joy inside, but he remained still and had a huge grin plastered on his face. He said nothing, but pulled me closer to him, hugging me, "I always knew you'd lighten up."

_"Aft-head,"_ I mumbled, making sure he didn't here me. I guess I could get through one date with Sideswipe, right?

**Elita-One**

"Come on, Optimus. Five more minutes."

"_Elita_, you said that ten minutes ago!

"Aft head."

"You've called me worse."

I groaned, looking up at my extremely annoying spark-mate through half-closed optics. I was still half in recharge, and I wanted it to stay that way."Just this once? When was the last time I slept in?" I mumbled, closing my optics again.

"Yesterday. Actually, you've slept in everyday this past week. Not gonna happen, besides, I still have things to show you!" I pulled a cushion over my head, when was he going to stop talking? He may have a sexy voice but primus, he sounded like a little sparkling right now. What could he possibly still have to show me after we'd been here almost a month? I've already had to go through the tour of everything on base, the only good that came out of that was... oh right... getting locked in the closet together. I chuckled softly at the memory, _that _was the best thing that happened that day. But other than that, no one had told me anything about what had happened after they arrived on earth!

"No," I growled, turning away from him and curling up in the thermal blankets. I was warm for a few minutes until I felt an uncomfortable breeze. I looked up at my the lugnut who was holding my blanket in his hands. I glared at him but reluctantly got up, playfuly shoving him. He planted a quick kiss on my lips before I staggered towards the shower.

When I was done, I was ushered out of the door by Optimus. I was fairly confused, since he was almost dragging me towards the rec-room.

"Whoa, Optimus! Calm down, we're not in a rush, are we?" I struggled to remain at his pace, but even when he slowed his pace slightly, I still couldn't keep up. Therefore, he was still dragging me.

"Sorry, 'Lita. I'm just excited to show this to you!" This was just strange, Optimus was acting like we were still in the Acadamy! Since when was he ever this excited to show me something, and why had he not shown it to me already? We stormed into the rec-room, and he all but dragged me over to sit with him on the couch in front of the TV.

"Alright, we're here! What's so fraggin' important that you had to haul me down here?" I exclaimed, rubbing my wrist where he had been holding me. That was gonna leave a mark. I looked up from my wrist to examine the rec-room. Both sets of twins were here along with 'Bee and Arcee, Ratchet and Moonracer, and Ironhide and Chromia.

"Okay, so of course you know that two

"Alright, I bet you're wondering why no one has told you anything about what's happened since our initial arrival, correct?" I knodded, motioning for him to continue on, "Okay, well you know that the Allspark was destroyed, but we never told you _how_. Megatron was killed by Sam Witwicky, a decendant of the human who found Megatron buried in the ice of the arctic circle. Anyways-"

"Hold up," I exclaimed, not believing my audios, "Megatron was killed ... by a _human_? How is that even possible-"

"Let me finish, sweetspark. I'll let you meet Sam later. He pushed the cube into Megatron's spark, killing him almost instantly. I would explain the rest to you, but I feel the need for you to just _watch,_" he said, grabbing the cybertronian sized remote for the TV. Wait, watch? Watch what?

"Watch? What do you mean by '_watch_'?"

"Well, it seems, the humans of earth thought that it was too good of an opertunity to pass-up so they... made a movie about us." And with that, he turned on the television and up popped the title 'Transformers'. It started off with a deep baritone voice... wait, that's Optimus' voice... but... different.

"What, that's... your voice."

"Well, not techincally. It's me, but not me. They replicated my voice."

I knodded, looking at the screen. I watched diligeantly, but I was fairly annoyed by the fact that the only mech or femme that had shown up was Bumblebee, and he looked like crap. I didn't ever think that he would ever let himself go like that. I continued to watch, waiting for the movie to get good. And it did, of course. I was in awe, looking at my spark-mate transform for the first time on the screen in front of me. It was no where near the quality of the real deal, but it was fragging close. We ended up watching the whole movie in silence. I let out a couple of 'ooh's and 'ah's when Optimus pulled out his energon sword. I was really depressed with his fight at the end of the movie though, because he was totally destroyed by Megatron, but I understood that he didn't want to hurt any of the humans.

I smiled, that's my mech.

When the movie was over, my jaw was literally on the floor. I couldn't believe that they had made a movie about us! And, without the public even suspecting anything! I looked around at the croud that had gathered in the rec-room. Almost everyone on base was in the room, save the few who where on patrol duty or in the command center.

"Wow."

"And that's not even the good part. They made two more."

**YAY chapter 8 is finally done. And yeah, I just incorporated the movies into there... :) I felt it was needed. AND in this fic, the second movie did happen. And the third movie was just something that the humans came up with for a third movie, it didn't really happen in this story... It'll be explained better in chapter 9 .**

**if you have any questions or confusions about that just PM me and I'll let you know.**

**P.S If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes I'M SORRY! I suck at checking my work :P**

**yeah... so see that little button over there? yeah the one that says "Review this Chapter"? ... I think you should click on it :)**


	9. First Fight

**WOW! chapter 9 already? Where has all the time gone? Thank you to **Wonderwomanbatmanfan**,** Transformersprincess**,** and Prowls-little-angel **for reviewing! **

**There's FINALLY some action in this one... after 8 chapters :P ... for any of you who have read my story "What Could Have Been" you already know that I suck at fight scenes so I am apologizing in advance! :)**

**Part of the credit for this chapter goes to **Transformersprincess**. I wrote it, but she gave me the idea :)**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes you find!**

**Optimus **

"So... the first and second ones really happened?"

"Yes, they did."

"And the third?"

"They came up with the concept of it, so no it wasn't real. They just asked for names for new characters."

I sighed, we were sitting in the rec-room and I had been explaining this to Elita for almost an hour now. She understood almost everything from the first and second movies. She even started crying when I died, but it was taking her forever to understand the third one.

"So, did Sam play his own part?" She inquired, yawning and resting her helm on my shoulder. She looked so cute when she was tired.

"No, they used a human called Shia Labeouf to play Sam," I commented, stroking her helm. She heaved a content sigh.

She knodded, "But seriously, Sentinel would have never betrayed you like that! Besides, the _Ark _is your ship!"

I shook my helm, "I know that he would have never done that, but you have to remember that this is just a movie. And they asked for a name of a ship, and I gave them the first one that popped up in my processor!" I exclaimed, resting my cheek on top of Elita's helm, with one arm draped around her. It was nice to relax every once and a while, but explaining this was really taxing.

"Wanna hear my favorite part?" She inquired, her light blue optics blinking up into my dark blue ones.

I chuckled, "From which one?"

"All of them," Of course she would want to tell me all of them.

"Go ahead then," She perked up, settling into my embrace a little bit more than she already was.

"Okay, from the first one... probably when you caught Sam and started scaling down the building," I knodded silently, yes that was fun to watch, but it was difficult to do. Especially when you have Megatron jumping on top of you, "Okay, second, when you brought back to life of course, and when you shot half of Megatron's face off." I laughed deeply, yes that part of the movie was intensly funny. When I was fighting him, I hadn't realised that I had shot his face.

"And the third?" I questioned, relaxing my arms around her.

"Your rage."

"My what?"

"Your rage! You know, when you came in with your jetpack and killed like eleven 'cons plus Shockwave in less than forty-seconds? Yeah, that was impressive," she grinned

Oh, that rage. I was actually impressed with that scene, along with the twins too.

"Alright, it was fun to watch, but I didn't even do that! The producers came up with that!" To tell you the truth, I was dissapointed when I saw that. Of course it portrays me as this big macho mech that everyone sees me as but I've never killed eleven 'cons in that period of time... maybe if I was extremely mad but that's a different story all together.

We sat in silence for the next ten minutes, just enjoying eachother's company while it lasted. We had to go back to duty pretty soon. Sure we always see eachother around, but it's only when we're discussing battle strategies or something.

"So, did you find any flaws in the movie?" My spark-mate asked, breaking the silence.

"Not that I could see, except they made 'Sides silver and changed his alt. mode. And they didn't even bring in Sunny," I replied.

"How'd they feel about that?"

"They were both fragged off," I chuckled, remembering the incedent well. They would not stop complaining about it until Ratchet finally put a dent in their helms so big that they took weeks to come out on their own. Ratchet had refused to fix them, saying that they deserved it. But of course, they always deserve a whack in the helm with a wrench.

"Okay, last question. What was the deal with the femmes in the second one?" She asked, sipping the energon the our CMO had just set down for us, mumbling something incoherent about not re-fueling properly.

"Well, the producers wanted to bring in some femmes into the story line, because they didn't want to seem sexist and have only mechs, so we gave them the names Chromia, Moonracer and ... Elita-One. But they ended up killing them off at the end of the movie," she frowned, she clearly was not happy.

"So I watched myself die in a-"

She was interupted by the blaring Alarm ringing in our audious. I immediately comm. linked Prowl.

::Optimus to Prowl! What's going on?::

::It's Megatron. And Galloway is NOT happy!::

::I don't give a frag about Galloway! Where's Megatron!: I yelled over our link as more of a demand than a question.

::Right outside the base:: I swore, that didn't give me much time to prepare.

::Alright, I'm the one that Megatron wants. I'll go out by myself::

::Oh no you're not! You're going out with Magnus and 'Hide. No exceptions:: I sighed, I guess I have to get used to the fact that Prowl is always right, and I am always wrong.

::Fine! But they fall-back when I tell them to!::

With that, I dragged a confused Elita to our quarters. I told her to stay there but her being the stubborn femme she is, she followed after me. We quickly rounded up my battle-ready TIC and weapons specialist. We marched to the front door of the base. Elita still refused to stay inside so I made sure she was planted right behind me.

::Prowl, have back-up ready inside the base just incase. This could be a trap::

::Already taken care of::

We stepped out onto the paved ground outside the base. The cloud was extremely overcast; perfect for an ambush. We immediately found Megatron, standing just inside the perimeters of our base. His crimson optics were cold and glowering.

"Brother," he growled, taking a step towards us. I slid my mask into place, "Megatron."

"Oh how rude, you brought back-up to a brotherly fight," he sneered at us, activating his fusion canon. Elita had been still standing behind me, but she decided to come out into view. Megatron noticed this and his optics darkened to a deep maroon, "Ah, Elita! How nice of you to join us! You know, you would have looked a great deal better standing at my side as my spark-mate instead of him. One thing I will never understand is how you chose him when you could have had me."

I growled at him, activating my energon swords.

"Don't count on it, Megatron. You knew why I refused to bond with you," Elita pointed out, her hand on the holster to her pistol. Wait, Megatron asked _my _Elita to bond with him? When did this happen and why was I never informed?

"Leave, Megatron. You have no right to be here!"

"Actually, I do. I am your little brother, aren't I?" He retorted, optics roving over _my _spark-mate, "Isn't family supposed to be welcomed?"

"Why have you come?" I roared, activating the rest of my weapons.

"To take back what's rightfully mine!" And with that, he lunged at me, going for my throat. I threw him off of me and grabbed my blaster out of subspace. Megatron growled and picked himself off the ground, grabbing his mace. He lashed out at me with it and I ducked just in time not to have the spikes implated in my armor.

"Decepticons, attack!" He roared, as decepticons came swarming out of the clouds.

::Prowl! We need that back-up now!:: I screamed over the link, dodging another one of Megatron's blows. I shot at him four times, two shots missing, and two hitting him square in the left shoulder. He howled in pain, but swung his mace at me again. This time, it his me straight in my right hip. I went down hard, feeling the hot enrgon bleeding from the wound. That one would be a doozy for Ratchet. I took a split second to inspect the battle field. Magnus had taken on Skyquake, 'Hide had taken on Thundercracker. The rest of the Autobots were fighting with drones or vehicons. I looked around desperately for Elita, and found that she was fighting with Starscream. She was battling well, but I could tell she wasn't going to last much longer. I tried to stand up, but was stopped by Megatron's foot, weighing down on my chassis.

"She is _mine, _Optimus. She was always supposed to be," he growled, putting more weight onto me. If I were a human, my lungs would have collapsed now by the pressure. I glowered at him, struggling underneath his weight, "Struggle all you want, but you're not going anywhere until I have Elita. And by the looks of it, Starscream has it under control already." I looked over to see my spark-mate pinned to the ground by the seeker, he was saying something to her but I couldn't tell what it was. Elita said something back to Starscream, who hit her in the face, knocking her unconcious. I desperately tried to get up, but had no success. I groaned as Megatron readied his fusion canon, aiming directly over my spark.

I was prepared for the inevitable when Megatron suddenly leapt off of me, clutching his abdomen.

"Prime!" Magnus called, bringing down his blaster. I looked over to see the smouldering body of Skyquake, lying offline on the pavement. Magnus rushed over to me, quickly helping me to my feet.

"Elita!" I gasped as Starscream transformed with Elita. He was getting ready to take off, ::Jetfire!" I croaked over the comm. link. ::Don't let Starscream escape! He's got Elita!::

::Yes sir!::

And with that, the white mech took off after the newly airborn Starscream. The other 'cons where retreating, realising that their mission was completed. The Autobots watched silently from the ground, hoping that Jetfire would retrieve my spark-mate. Jetfire was fighting mid-air with Starscream, who was still holding on to an unconcious Elita.

**Starscream**

I took another shot from my blaster, missing my target by mere inches. _'Slag!' _I thought, _'If I wasn't carrying her he would have been dead by now!' _I groaned when another shot hit my left shoulder, the side that I was carrying Prime's spark-mate with. I growled at the jet I was fighting with. He would have made such a better Decepticon than Autobot.

After taking far too many shots, I scowled and realised that I could do this no longer. I said a silent prayer that Megatron wouldn't blast me to bits, and dropped Elita. Taking Jetfire's shock as a getaway, I spead away from the white mech, that was now diving towards Elita.

**Optimus **

I gasped as I saw the seeker drop my femme, and fly away. In a split second that a human wouldn't have been able to see, I transformed and raced towards the direction of Elita. She was still falling with Jetfire in tow, desperately trying the catch up with her. She was approximately four hundred meters from the ground, and I was a mile away from where she would land. I bumped it into hyperdrive, and drove as fast as I could towards her, at least ten times faster than any human vehicle could go.

It took me ten seconds to reach her. I transformed, using my arms to push me off of the ground. I finished the transformation mid-air, leaping to catch her in my arms at the perfect time. I clutched her into my chassis as I tuck-and-rolled onto the ground. It wasn't until then that I realised that Jetfire had still been persuing her, and had ended up smashing his face into the ground. He was perfectly fine, but was stumbling around woozily like he had the worst hangover in cybertronian history.

Ignoring the searing pain in my hip, I held Elita bridal style and walked her back to the base. The Decepticons had retreated for good, but I'm guessing that Megatron still didn't know that Starscream dropped her. When we arrived back at base, Ratchet was already treating the wounded. Luckily, they were only minor scrapes and dents and no fatal injuries. Ratchet's optics went wide when he saw my hip, bleeding energon profusely. He ushered me back into the base, and pushed me onto a med berth. I growled as he took Elita from my arms, but relaxed when he sat her down on the berth next to me. Just when I thought that everything was okay, I hearda very loud _'thwack!' _and grabbed my helm.

"Ratchet!" I groaned, holding my throbbing helm.

"That's for being a slag-head idiot! Do you know how hard it will be for me to repair you? It would have been easy if you wouldn't have walked a mile on it! Now I have to fix the energon line that you burst from over-exertion, plus I have to repair all of the shredded armor on it from Megatron!" Ratchet continued to mouth me off, talking about useless medic information.

"Well, would you have rather dealt with a femme that dropped from a mile in the sky, or this?" I asked, motioning towards my hip. He mumbled something about my hip, but started my repairs. When he had finished, he went and checked on Elita. Luckily, she too, didn't have any life threatening injuries. The worst one was the deep bruise on her face-plates from Starscream. Just thinking about that memory of him hitting my Elita made my energon boil. Ratchet had just finished the repairs of her scratches and dents when she woke up. She blinked her optics, staring up at me.

"Optimus?" She asked groggily, placing her hand on my cheek. I placed my hand over top of hers, smiling.

"Yes, sweetspark?"

"I love you."

**WOW it's done! Hope you enjoyed the fight scene because it took me almost two days to write that! Hope I clarified the movie bit a little more...**

**I was going to have 'Sides and Fireblaze's date in this chapter but I decided to push it 'til next chapter! Sorry if there's any dissapointment :(**

**Please please please please review!**

**-PD**


	10. Sorrows and Secrets

**PLEASE READ! **

**Hey, so I know this is a long time coming but at least I got it up, right? Am I right? I hope I am ;) Anyways, I'm changing my writing style from here on out from switching from perspectives, to just third person. Hope that doesn't bug any body! **

**THIS STORY NOW HAS A PLOT LINE! Sort of **

**Chapter 10! (I think this is a landmark…)**

"Holy slag, enough already!"

"No, it's not perfect yet!"

"It was perfect ten minutes ago! Now it's just overboard!"

"This isn't something you can go overboard on!"

"NOVA! You went overboard like ten ships ago! I can wax my own fraggin' armor! "

Fireblaze pushed away from the hands of her twin sister, _and _the wax, trying to scrub off the impeccable shine that was making her dizzy from looking at. When Nova found out that her sister had a date today, she attacked her with wax claiming that, "You have to be shiny for him! Mechs always like shiny femmes!" She then proceeded to try to tie her down and attack her with the small jar and cloth. Fireblaze wouldn't look in the mirror. She didn't even want to know what she looked like, but after she inspected her arms and legs, she was already horrified. She glanced over at the counter, groaning at the seven empty jars of wax scattered all over it.

"Nova, you have officially deprived me of my dignity," she complained, grabbing a new cloth to try and scrub of the gleam. When that didn't work, she grumbled something about Nova being the pit-spawn of unicorn as she flopped onto her berth. She stuck her head under her pillow, not wanting to listen to Nova telling her she needed more wax.

"Come on 'Blaze. One more jar?" Nova whined, holding up the last jar that she owned. The orange femme briefly glanced at her sister before burying herself back into her pillow.

"No."

"Please? You should be thankful that I'm not using it on myself! This is my last jar!" Nova jogged over to her sister's berth and sat down, trying to uncover her. Fireblaze groaned and smacked her hand away, not wanting to have to deal with more pristine shine.

"Why should I be thankful? You could just go use Sunny's!" She said, muffled through the pillow. She continued to shove pillows and blankets over her body, hoping that would hide her despicable sheen.

"Yeah, that's what you think. He doesn't let anybody _near _that stuff, let alone use it."

"No."

The navy blue femme sighed, dropping her hands to her sides. "Fine, be that way. You'll just have to deal with the fact that Sideswipe won't think you're attractive enough to date and dump you on the spot," Nova smirked, crossing her arms over her chassis. She got up and put the wax in a nearby cupboard.

"Good idea," Fireblaze exclaimed, whipping her head out of the pile of bedding, "Maybe if I get all of this off, he won't want to date me at all!" Leaping from the bed like a ninja, she grabbed the nearest cloth and started scrubbing her arm, muttering something about the need for wax remover.

"That's not what I mea-" she was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

The orange twin groaned and dove into the pillows once again, resisting the urge to de-shine herself, "Speak of the devil."

"I'll go get him!"

All Fireblaze heard was the door opening followed by Nova's non-stop chatter about how shy she was towards mechs. _'__Lovely__'_, she though, '_first_ _I__had __to __agree __to __a __date, __now __my __sister __is __embarrassing __me __in __front __of __that __date. __Oh __happy __day__'_. She peaked through a small opening in her fortress and was unpleasantly surprised at how attractive Sideswipe looked. He was extremely waxed, like she was, and there was not a scratch or dent on him. She smirked; someone must have paid in a favor to Ratchet. She ducked back into the blankets when their optics met.

Sighing, she timidly uncovered herself and sulked over to the door. His optics brightened at the sight of her, probably from the shine on her armor. His jaw was practically on the floor though. "Fireblaze, you look gorgeous!" She blushed slightly, but shook it away, not wanting to give the red mech any ideas.

"You know this is the only time, right? No amount of flattery is gonna get you anywhere. "

"Come on! One more time after this one?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeaaaaaaase?"

"No! We've already established that this is going to be my only date with you!" Nova silently backed away from the pair to run and jump on her berth.

Sideswipe cringed at Fireblaze's tone of voice, stepping back slightly. Staring into her icy blue optics, he knew that she was dead serious. He'd seen that look before, and it was normally right before she made an addition to his collection of various scratches and dents. _'__She __has __such __gorgeous __optics,__' _He thought, staring into them dreamily. Suddenly noticing that her optics had changed her face into a death stare, he shook his head of the thought and her optics, not really wanting a relapse of what had happened the last time he said her eyes were pretty. Of course, he had used it in a slightly different context which made her rage with fury and leave a giant dent in his aft-plates. That one was a doozy to get rid of. Yes, he may have been trying to get a date with her for over a month now, and had finally gotten her to agree to one, but that didn't mean she didn't scare him anymore. He couldn't even count the dents that she had given him, some in places that he'd rather not have to remember the pain.

Starblaze, on the other hand, couldn't even believe she agreed to the date. It seemed like a fine idea at the time, just to get 'Sides off her back, almost literally speaking. Although he had never quite jumped on her back, he looked like he was close to it. Anyways, it wasn't until after that Sideswipe left the rec-room had she realized what a huge mistake she had made. He was _never _going to leave her alone now, and there wasn't really anything she could do about it. Unless she pulled a 'Sunny and Sides' move and buried him under five meters of mud like they did with 'Bee: Then, and only then, could she really be at peace. She knew that she was fully capable of that (Sideswipe being so scared of her), but there was just something about him that wouldn't let her… but it wasn't attraction. No, it couldn't be… could it?

The orange femme stared out the door of hers and Nova's quarters at the red recently-waxed-and-shiny Sideswipe waiting outside. Fireblaze was certain that she could see her reflection perfectly in his armor. She then decided that he only looks good from a distance, and she couldn't even stand to look in the mirror at herself. Nova was still sitting on her bed staring at the duo, just to make sure that Fireblaze actually left. Unbeknownst to 'Blaze, Nova was planning on inviting Sunstreaker over later that night, and she really didn't want her twin sister ruining it.

"Okay, fine. You win," Sideswipe mumbled, ushering her out the door. "Can we at least focus on the date we have now?" he asked. Fireblaze sighed for the millionth time that evening and walked out of her quarters and shut the door, ignoring the intense smile on Sideswipe's already annoying face-plates.

"Alrighty, pretty boy. Can we just get this over with?"

"I'm your pretty bo-OW!" He bent over, clutching the right side of his head. He looked up at Fireblaze, who blowing on the end of her finger like a pistol. She smirked down at him, obviously proud of the new dent she just caused.

"Do remember what I told you what I would do if you tried anything?" She inquired, not bothering to help Sideswipe up. Said mech nodded solemnly, still rubbing his already dented helm. "Well, I wasn't kidding. Just take me wherever we're going so it can be over with already," he nodded again, slowly getting up. He reached out to take her hand but it was quickly smacked away. He frowned slightly before leading her away. After five minutes of walking down the hallway and two flights of stairs, Sideswipe stopped her, turning her around to face him.

"What? We're here already?" She said sarcastically, pushing him away from her.

"Not exactly. But I uh, sort of have to um … blindfold you."

"You what?"

"I said I have to bli-"

"I heard what you said!"

"Then wh-"

"Just shut up!"

Sideswipe shuffled his feet awkwardly, trying to not look too stupid. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of the fact that Fireblaze would refuse to be blindfolded. He was about to say something again to her, but she quickly stopped him before he could get a word out.

"You honestly think that I'm going to fall for this? Was there something in your body wax that made you go cuckoo? Seriously, Sideswipe. I'm not some femme that you can take advantage of for a night then throw away the next morning! I should have known when I met you that you were just a stupid jerk that cares more about his paintjob tha-"

"You know what? I've had enough of slag from you, Fireblaze!" Sideswipe exclaimed, stepping away from her. "I was honestly trying to be a _nice_ mech, and take you on a _nice _date!" Fireblaze stared at him, extremely surprised. Where did this come from? "Wanna here something I've never told anyone else, _including _my brother? I'm not a jerk, I never have been! The reason that I'm picky about my paintjob? Because I got beaten by my creators because they thought that Sunny was more attractive than me! And you wanna know something else? I've never interfaced with a femme, let alone take advantage of her! So you can just keep telling me that I'm such an aft-head, when I'm completely head-over-heels in love with you! I have been from the moment I saw you, and you just keep treating me like slag! All I wanted to do from the beginning was get to know you the normal way, because I would NEVER take advantage of you, but you just immediately thought I was a jerk! The only reason I'm like that is because since I was little, I've wanted to be exactly like Sunny, and that feeling _never _went away!" He was fuming, and if Fireblaze didn't know any better, she swore she saw steam coming out of his audios.

"Sideswi-"

"No! Don't even start! No amount of love is worth how you treat me!" And with that, he transformed and sped away, leaving a dumbfounded Fireblaze standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

She stood that way for quite sometime, staring down the hall, before she fell to her knees, crying her optics out. She felt ashamed, distraught, and most of all; guilty. Not only had she broken Sideswipe's spark, she had ruined the only chance she ever had to be with him. Sure, she thought that he was a total aft-head, but after hearing what he had to say, a not-jerk Sideswipe sounded amazing.

Somehow, she found the will to get to her feet and drag herself up the stairs that Sideswipe had stopped them in front of. She checked every single door on the way up, but all she found where empty storage units or storage bins. When she had finally reached the top of the stairs, there was a small door that she knew led to the roof. She had never been there because she thought it was off limits, but she opened the door anyways, only to be blown away at the sight.

She was standing in a beautiful garden full of flowers. She couldn't even count how many types there were; lilies, roses, chrysanthemums, violets, tulips, and more. Upon careful inspection, she discovered that they weren't planted, but had been placed there as a decoration. This hit her even harder with guilt, assuming that Sideswipe had most likely decorated this all by himself. Inside every single flower was a small light that cast a sunset glow everywhere. They weren't dead yet either so that had to mean that he had time to do this all today, AND wax his armor.

She took another look around and found a small (cybertronian size small) table, decorated with a white table cloth. Not only where there white and red rose pedals everywhere, there was sitting on the table was her favorite type of energon goodie. She smirked slightly, blinking away the tears from earlier. Someone had obviously been talking to Nova. She walked quietly over to the table and sat down with every intention of eating her way out of her misery. But she just couldn't do it; she picked one up and felt sick to her tank. How could she willingly eat these knowing that, in reality, the mech of her dreams wasn't here to share it with? Now that she thought about it even harder, she realized that Sideswipe _was_the mech of her dreams. He was charming, attractive, had a good sense of humor, and he was a soldier. He had everything that she was looking for, but she blew it by being a hotheaded femme with no sense of anything at all to do with love.

She stayed that way for over two hours, drinking in the beauty of it all, until she fell asleep, slumped in her chair.

Meanwhile, a very unhappy commander was pacing around his room, trying to sort things out about the past events. It had been two days since Megatron's attack and Ratchet had patched everyone up just fine, but it was Elita he was still worried about.

This is what he had discovered; One, Megatron was after Elita. Two, Elita and Megatron were together at some point? Three, Megatron wouldn't stop until he had Elita. And four, he still wanted to beat the slag out of Starscream! He groaned and continued pacing around his quarters. His spark mate was at target practice with 'Hide so he didn't have to worry about getting the "That's not healthy" lecture from Elita. No matter how much he tried, he just could not get his processor off of it.

When were Elita and Megatron together? Or better yet, _why _where they together? He just couldn't make sense of it! He'd known Elita for what seemed like her whole life! How on cybertron was it even possible?

After what seemed liked hours of pacing, which in reality was only twenty minutes, Optimus stomped out of his room, with every intention of finding his spark mate and getting some answers. He checked his internal chronometer, knowing that Elita would be in her office by now, and started sprinting towards it. Going at almost full speed down the hallway, luckily no one was walking at the time; he reached his destination in two minutes. He burst through the door to find a peaceful looking Elita-One, concentrating on her data-pad. Not even noticing his entrance, she set the pad down and grabbed a new one and started working on it.

Optimus groaned silently, realizing that he was shielding his spark from her at the moment, not wanting her to realize that he was worrying. Carefully letting down the barrier, he sent a small burst of annoyance through the link, not at all surprised when she suddenly looked up fell out of her chair upon seeing him. Resisting the urge to laugh at her, he kept his stern face on, wanting to keep this serious.

"Optimus! Tell me when you come in please? You scared the slag outta me!" She exclaimed while smiling, getting up off the floor and dusting herself off. Noticing the look of her spark mate's face-plates, she dropped the smile, automatically concerned.

"Answers."

She cocked her head to the side, confused at her mate's actions. She knew that he'd always been a bit crazy at times, but not really like this, "Answers about what, sweetspark? You're scaring me."

His cringe at 'sweetspark' went unnoticed to Elita, who was still staring at him. She was leaning against her desk, where the data pads were completely ignored.

"You and Megatron," Optimus said solemnly. Elita could hear the tension in his voice and she immediately stiffened, staring back down at her desk. She quickly composed herself, looking up at the prime and smiling.

"There aren't any answers, Optimus. Me and Megatron where together once, yes, but that ended a long time ago." She said, walking towards him to give him a hug. She was horrified when he pushed her away from him, stepping back.

"You and I both know that that's not true," She was frozen. Her own spark mate had just pushed her away, like she was nothing. _Nothing_.

"Opt- Optimus, I don't think you know what you're talking about. That's all there was to it," she stuttered slightly, knowing that that was her first mistake.

"No, Elita. There wasn't. I have known you as far as I can tell for almost all of your life. There was no time whatsoever that you would have had to be with Megatron. Unless…" his train of thought stopped, and he looked distraught. "… Unless you're a lot older than I was previously informed," Still shaken, Elita walked over to her desk and sat down, putting her face in her hands. From what Optimus saw and felt through their bond, he knew that she was crying.

"You, you wouldn't [hic] understand [hic]." Tears of energon stained her face, as they pooled in a small puddle on her desk. Optimus felt guilty for what he was doing, he hated to see her crying. But as commander, he had to get to the bottom of this.

"Listen, Elita. I'm not mad at you, I love you," he said in a softer tone, kneeling down so that he was eye level with her with only the desk separating them, "But I need to know why you're lying to me."

She continued to sob, "Please don't, Optimus."

"Elita, I need to know."

"But-"

"Elita! Please, I'm only trying to help you."

The dam burst, "I was Megatron's second-in-command!"

******PLEASE READ******

**WOOHOO! First cliffhanger! I'm kind of stoked here. SO I have a friend named exoduselita and she's a knew writer. She's got a chapter of her first story posted called "Midnight's Memories". It's a really good story, and we'd both really appreciate it if you read and told her what you think! OH and please review this chapter and all of the other chapters! You may not know this, but I see everybody who favorite's my story but doesn't leave a comment. The least you could do is leave me an iddy biddy review to tell me how I'm doing, it really helps a lot :) **


	11. Rejection Burns

**This chapter was a little on high demand, so I tried so hard to get this out as soon as possible, but it didn't really work! So sorry about that, but this is supposed to be Christmas themed! Not all that much, but some little bits and pieces about Christmas mentioned. I forgot to write this in chapter 10, so thank you to **Phaedra39**, **Wonderwomanbatmanfan**, and **Prowls-little-angel **for reviewing chapter 9! And thank you to **Wonderwomanbatmanfan**, **Phaedra39**, **Luna Prime- Awesomeness**, **Kimmie98**, **TRANSFORMERS- O.P.-ADDICT**, and **Storm racer** for reviewing chapter 10! **

**I have a feeling that this chapter is going to be good…. At least I hope it is … **

"**This is comm. link talk" **

"Hey, you wanna come on a little trip? I have a really big tree to find," asked Sunstreaker as his twin brother came sulking into their shared quarters. He closed the door quietly and shuffled over to his berth. Sunny stared at him the whole way there, disappointed about how his brother had been acting lately. He had already been informed from Nova why he was in this state of depression, and he wasn't too happy about it. It was all Fireblaze's fault. If she had just given his brother the chance, then he would not feel this bad. But still, he'd never thought that his brother would ever take losing a femme this hard. Sure he knew that he had dated a handful of femmes, but he new that nothing happened in those relationships. He just couldn't understand how he was so saddened by the fact that Fireblaze rejected him. He'd asked out other femmes, but even if they politely said no, he was over it.

Maybe it was the fact that Fireblaze wasn't exactly… _polite _about it.

"Yeah, no, not really," Sideswipe snorted, flopping onto his berth and staring at the ceiling.

Sunny looked over at his brother, expecting a conversation. As the yellow mech opened his mouth to speak, Sideswipe rolled over onto his opposite shoulder, so he wasn't facing his brother, intent on getting some recharge. Sunstreaker awkwardly closed his mouth, sighing and grabbing his data pad with all of his video games.

Sideswipe stayed still for awhile, desperately wanting to fall into a deep dreamless recharge and rid himself of all that had happened. Thinking about the past events didn't really help that. He didn't want to remember the rejection that he had to face from Fireblaze, but he couldn't keep his processor off of it. He couldn't keep his mind off the fact that she only gave him one chance; one lousy chance that he didn't even get to finish before she started mouthing him off. _'Why did this have to happen to me?_' he thought, closing his optics. All he wanted was to get to know her and possibly have a relationship.

… Okay, that's a lie. He was in love with her, so madly in love that it hurt when he wasn't near her. He sighed and tried to think of something else, but it wasn't until over an hour had passed that Sideswipe addressed his brother.

"Why the frag do you need a tree?" He muttered, rolling over once more so that he was facing his twin. The yellow mech looked up from his data pads and smiled. He was thrilled that Sideswipe was now willing to talk.

"Well, next week is Christmas!" He exclaimed, setting the pad on his berth side table. Ignoring the fact that it fell off from all of the clutter, he set his head on the wall behind his berth.

"What-mas?" Sideswipe asked, the confusion setting the tone in his voice. He settled into his berth a little more, resting his helm on his pillow, paying close attention to his babbling brother.

"It's a huma- …. 'Sides?" He questioned, noticing that Sideswipe's optics where offline. "Are you even listening to me?" He asked, waving his hands at his brother, trying to get his attention. It didn't really work, seeing as which Sideswipe still hadn't moved, or spoken. "Did that fragger fall asleep on me again? That's the third time this week!" he mumbled to himself, heaving himself off of his berth to inspect his brother. He casually strolled over to the opposite berth and pounced on his brother. "Sideswipe, dude! Wake up, I wasn't done!" He shook his twin slightly, and then rolled him over onto his back. It wasn't until then that he noticing the smoke trickling out of his audios, and the small, almost un-noticeable sparks flying out of random wires everywhere.

"SIDESWIPE!" he screamed violently, staring down at his motionless brother. Hoping it would wake him up; he shook him again, this time harder. When that didn't work, he heaved his brother over his shoulder and tore out of the doors to his quarters, comm. linking Ratchet at the same time.

"**Ratchet!" **he yelled over the link. Meanwhile, he was dodging through the hallways of the Autobot base, ignoring the strange stares he was getting from various 'bots.

"**I really don't have time for another one of your games, Sunstreaker. I'm busy,"** Ratchet said over the link, the annoyance already in his voice. He was arranging his wrenches and really didn't want to be disturbed.

"**Please, Ratchet! It's 'Sides, there's something wrong with him!"** the bright yellow mech yelled back at him, having a miniature spark attack when he narrowly missed squishing Galloway. Ignoring the various curses that he heard being yelled at him, he continued to run.

"**I think the entire base knows there's something wrong with him. It's not exactly news to anyone,"** the medic retorted over the link, placing his wrenches in order from smallest to largest, and most damage done, and least damage done.

"**RATCHET THERE IS SMOKE COMING OUT OF HIS FRAGGIN' AUDIOS AND SPARKS FLYING EVERYWHERE!" **

The medic sighed, **"… Bring him in." **

Less than two seconds later, Sunstreaker scrambled through the medbay doors with his brother still slung over his shoulder. He was quickly accompanied by Ratchet who helped him set the red mech onto the nearest available med berth.

"What did you do to him?" the medic asked, picking up the nearest wrench and smacking him in the head with it. Sunstreaker keeled over, desperately clutching his very deeply dented helm.

"Jeez, what the frag Ratchet! Why does everyone think it's my fault? We were just talking and he went 'poof'! Stopped talking, optics went offline, and then smoke started coming out!"

Ratchet groaned and quickly grabbed his scanner. He performed a helm and torso scan of Sideswipe to get a better look at what he was dealing with. His jaw fell to the floor as he re-scanned the results.

"Frag, get Wheeljack, NOW!" he exclaimed, shutting the results of the scan. He sprinted towards his office, grabbing something that Sunstreaker couldn't quite make out. When Ratchet returned, he blinked at Sunny, who was still waiting beside his brother. "Get your aft in gear, go get Wheeljack!"

"… Right."

Performing various scans and tests, he realized that Sideswipe's spark was beating erratically, and if it didn't slow down soon, he would end up going offline. Quickly over-riding the opening mechanism to his spark chamber, he attached a small wire that would control his spark beat for the time being. He was close to starting to panic but remembered that the most esteemed medic on Cybertron was never supposed to panic. But he was pretty slaggin' close to it when he saw that Sideswipe's internal temperature was rising dramatically due to his accelerated spark beat. It was generating more heat and his internal wiring couldn't handle the heat and was slowly starting to melt. He was startled when Wheeljack barreled through the doors, but relieved at the same time.

"Okay Ratchet, Sunny said it was important. What – oh, primus. Is that Sideswipe?" Sideswipe's frame was completely stripped of his paint, his core temperature peeling it all off. Sunstreaker was close to tears, more over the fact that he was the one who helped him with his paint job.

"Yes it is! There's nothing I can do for him at this point. We need to do a spark transfer, now!" Ratchet exclaimed, abandoning his efforts at trying to slow his spark down. He knew it was no use anyways. "Do you have any frame whatsoever in that insane lab of yours, sparkling, pretender, anything!" Sunny silently pleaded that he did, not wanting to think about what would happen if he lost his brother. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Well, not exactly… wait… we finished all of the repairs on Jazz's frame. I'm not really sure if it's a good id-"

"I don't care if it's not a good idea! We'll loose him if we don't! Go get that frame, NOW!" Ratchet snapped, grabbing a jug of liquid nitrogen and pouring small amounts near Sideswipe's spark chamber. For right now, his frame didn't matter. The only thing that did was his spark, and he had to make sure its casing didn't melt too.

Wheeljack rushed out of the med bay, ignoring Prowl's protocol to transform, and raced down the hallways towards his lab, probably faster than any human vehicle could go. Back in the med bay, Sunstreaker was even closer to tears, watching his brother frame melt more and more by the minute. Ratchet continued with the liquid nitrogen, but he wasn't sure how long that would stall the effects.

"Alright Sunny, get out of here, I can't have an extra blubbering mech in my med bay. Go hang out with 'Bee. Or better yet, go tell Optimus and Prowl about this situation, they probably shouldn't be left out of this."

"Will you at least tell me what's wrong with him?" Sunstreaker pleaded, staring at Ratchet with his baby blue optics.

The medic sighed, pulling out a data pad, "Let's just say he's in a very bad state of depression."

He nodded and sulked out of the med bay, realizing there wasn't anything he could do to stay in there. Well, there was but he really wasn't in the mood to. Following Ratchet's advice, he started off towards the command center, knowing full well that both Optimus and Prowl would be there.

* * *

><p>"Why is this such a big deal to you?"<p>

"Why shouldn't it be?"

"Because it was over a million years ago!"

"Well I'm nine million years old, so it doesn't really matter!"

Prowl sighed, shaking his head. How was he supposed to get Optimus to let go of this? Even Prowl understood that what Elita did wasn't all that bad. Sure, she was a decepticon, and lied to cover it up, but who wouldn't? It was weird for goody-two-shoes Prowl to have an opinion like this, but he had to go through similar events when Jazz became an Autobot. He knew exactly what it felt like.

"Please, Optimus. Just think about it. How many Autobots in this base used to be 'cons? I for one know that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe where raised as 'cons, Rev-up was born to one of the nobles of the decepticons, even Jazz was one of the most sought out spy for the decepticons. But that didn't stop any of them, did it? They are Autobots because they were done with Megatron's tyranny and slaughter. Because they thought you," he jabbed a finger at his commander, "had better morals, and a better spark than Megatron. What makes Elita so different?"

"I-"

"Hold that thought!" Optimus and Prowl both turned around to see Sunstreaker jogging into the command center. When he reached the Prime and his SIC, he had his hands on his knees, huffing and puffing from over-exertion. The Praxian groaned, not exactly thrilled at his entrance. Optimus on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all. He was probably glad to get off the subject.

"Sunstreaker, what brings you here? I thought it was your day off!" Optimus said, resting his hand on the yellow mech's shoulder. The yellow mech looked up at him and shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought so too, at least until fifteen minutes ago," Sunny sighed, thinking about how his gaming day was ruined by this little 'incident'. This was probably the only day off he would get for weeks, and he had to spend it worrying about his brother.

"What happened fifteen minutes ago?" Prowl inquired, crossing his arms over his chassis: Classic Prowl move.

"It's Sideswipe, he's in the med bay. Not time to explain really, just get over there as fast as possible. Ratchet doesn't want me in there, so I'll be in the rec room," Seeing as his point was understood, he turned around and strolled out of the command center in the direction of the rec room. Optimus and Prowl shared suspicious glances at on another before they shrugged and set off towards the med bay.

"So, what do you think he did this time?" Optimus asked Prowl as they were walking down the hallway. Prowl sighed, thinking about what stupid thing Sideswipe could have done to get himself hurt this time. Too much high grade, getting his neck stuck in the elevator door, spilled acid, which he had stolen from Wheeljack, all over himself by accident when his brother ran into him. Apparently he took it because it looked like his 'special mix' of high grade. The list could go on forever.

"I honestly don't know this time. It seems that the twins have run out of dumb things to do, although I don't think this is the last …." Prowl stopped mid-sentence as the two mechs walked through the med bay doors and spotted Sideswipe's spark being transferred from his melting frame, into that of Jazz's lifeless frame, "… time."

* * *

><p>"I feel so bad."<p>

"Yeah, you should."

"Gee thanks."

"It's the truth."

Fireblaze stared down into her cube of high grade, suddenly not wanting to drink it. She pushed it away from her and sighed. There was just no use getting her processor off what she did to Sideswipe. She hadn't stopped thinking about since it had happened, and it was taking its toll on her. She looked up from the table in the rec room to meet the accusing eyes of her twin sister Nova and grimaced.

"Don't be like that," Fireblaze mumbled, pushing Nova's face away from her, "You're making me feel ten times worse."

Nova shook her head at her sister, keeping the glare on her. "Face it, 'Blaze. You're not going to get any better unless you _talk to him_. There's no use just sitting her and wallowing here in your self pity." The orange femme shot her a sharp glare, but it was ignored by Nova.

"Nova," Fireblaze groaned, "You weren't there, and you didn't see how angry he was. Not to mention how disappointed he was," she sighed again, having the sudden urge to drink her abandoned high grade. She grabbed it back from the middle of the table and downed it in one gulp. Ignoring the glare from her sister, she set the cube down, almost wanting another one.

"Fireblaze, you said it yourself that he told you he was in love with you. He's not just gonna let that go because of rejection!" Nova exclaimed, swatting Fireblaze's hand away from one of the passing high grade drones.

"He said that no amount of love was worth the way I treat him! How am I supposed to apologize for that?"

"Like I said; all you gotta do is walk up to him, push him up against a wall, an-"

"Nova!" She swiveled her neck around to see a very depressed looking Sunstreaker walk through the rec-room doors. His shoulders were drooped, he was shuffling his feet, and the normal mischievous glint in his optics wasn't there. Grabbing a cube of high grade, he sat down next to the dark blue femme and draped his arm around her. Fireblaze watched him the whole way, secretly hoping that Sideswipe hadn't told him everything that she did, but she knew that there wasn't much chance of that.

"Sunstreaker."

"Fireblaze," he addressed her back. Both femmes could tell that he wasn't happy. At all. Fireblaze held her stare at him, as did he. They were sitting there for three minutes straight just glaring at each other.

"So… Sunny," Nova asked, breaking the awkward moment between them. Sunny shook his head and looked down at his femme-friend. By now, the whole base knew that they were dating and where just waiting for something to happen between Sideswipe and Fireblaze. "What's up?"

The yellow mech sighed, and took a drink of his high grade, "It's a long story," he still looked depressed. He would no longer make eye contact with either of them, and even Fireblaze was starting to worry. The sisters shrugged, knowing full well that they didn't have anything important to do today, also hoping that they could cheer him up.

"We have time."

Sunstreaker exhaled slowly, getting rid of the breath that he hadn't known he was holding. "Fine, first things first Fireblaze, it's pretty much all your fault," he spoke quietly, so that only them three could here. But the orange femme was awestruck, that he had just said that so bluntly.

"How the frag is it _pretty much _all my fault?" She stood up from the table, with every intent of hitting him.

"Ever since you pissed him off, he went insane! He went into depression, and now he's fragged up in the med bay, because his fraggin' processor couldn't handle it!" He blurted out, optics raging.

Fireblaze was dumbfounded. She slowly sat down, her optics filled with hurt, "He's… in the med bay?" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Ratchet looked up from where he was watching Wheeljack transfer Sideswipe's spark. The look on Prowl's face told him everything. Prowl wasn't sure what to feel, anger at Sideswipe for getting into such a mess that he had to use his bond-mates body to fix, relief that the frame was going to good use, or depression when he realized every time he saw Sideswipe, he would be reminded that it wasn't Jazz… It could never be Jazz.<p>

Optimus was in the same state of confusion, "What happened?"

Ratchet sighed, shaking his helm, "All I know is that Sideswipe was in depression, but his processor couldn't handle it anymore and was close to shutting down. It caused his spark to try and compensate for the lack of information from his processor, which in time caused his spark to accelerate and over heat his frame. This is why his frame is almost unrecognizable."

"Ratchet, it's done. The frame should come online within the next few seconds," Said Wheeljack, setting his tools down and stepping back from the med berth.

All four mechs stopped and paid close attention to the frame beneath them. Wheeljack had done the restorations to Jazz's frame fabulously so he didn't even look like he was offline. The only thing that was missing was the faint glow of his spark, which was now replaced with that of Sideswipe's. They waited patiently for four, five, six, and then seven seconds, but nothing happened. Wheeljack was panicking, re-doing his calculations, but four seconds later, there was a small flicker of light from his optics. No sooner was Sideswipe staring up at the four of them.

"…. Who are you?"

**TA DAH! I know, I'm evil :D Merry late Christmas to everyone! I had hoped this chapter would be a little bit longer, but that didn't really happen, sorry. PLEASE review, it sucks so much to see how many people put this on their alert or favorites list but doesn't review! Reviews are the only things that keep me writing! So PLEASE review! **

**-PD**


	12. Comfort Is The Best Medicine

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ! I am re writing the first 7/8 chapters of this story! I already re-posted the prologue, so go read it! It's crucial to the story line! **

**I wasn't going to write this right away, because school is starting back up soon, but I was otherwise persuaded by a certain someone who told me they were going to go into depression if I didn't post it… yeah, you know who you are ;)**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! It means so much to me! Thank you to **Phaedra39**, **Storm racer**,** MissCHSparkles**,** Kimmie98**,** Wonderwomanbatmanfan**,** TRANSFORMERS-O.P.-ADDICT**,** Luna Prime-Awesomeness**,** and exoduselita **for all of the reviews! But just because I got so many last chapter, doesn't mean you can't review this chapter! **

**SO, the magnet reference is just me being random. We're still learning about electricity and currents and random crap like that in science, (friggin' review, I already know that!), yeah, just lettin' you all know **

**And for the flashback with Megatron, this was before he became uber corrupted so he's still got some humor, and a little niceness left in him. But he's still evil. I'm sorry if he seems a little oc-ish but I'm trying my hardest! **

**This is also full of fluff, so prepare yourselves! **

**Happy New Year to everyone! **

**flashback**

_It was a lifeless night in the atmosphere of Cybertron, where the planet was dark for the night. Ariel walked silently into the command center of the _Nemesis_, finding Megatron alone, standing in front of the monitors. She smiled and came up behind him, hugging his waist. He addressed her with a quiet grunt, until he turned around swiftly, locking her into a passionate kiss. Ariel was surprised at his actions, but returned the kiss willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck. They were suddenly interrupted by a subtle cough, and both 'bots separated their lips as quickly as two positive magnets. They remained entwined in each other's arms, while Starscream strut into the command center. He shook his head, but walked forward and handed Megatron the data pad he was carrying. _

"_Your assault team is ready, Lord Megatron. The shuttle is prepared for launch," he said, as Megatron scrolled through the contents of the data pad. He looked up and handed it back to the jet. He smiled and hugged Ariel tighter._

"_Well, since you're here Starcream, I can make this official. I am officially promoting you from Head of Science Division, to my Third in Command!" his grin grew wider as he saw the stunned expression on Starscream's face. He dropped the data pad, and nodded slightly, his dazed expression still all over his face. _

_Ariel looked up at her mech, surprised at his all-of-a-sudden proclamation. She thought that Megatron didn't even like him…? Despite that fact, she looked up at him with pride, but even prouder of her little brother that he had been promoted. She unlocked herself from Megatron's embrace to give the jet a hug, "Congratulations, Screamer! I knew you could do it!" Starscream laughed quietly, mumbling something to her about not calling him that. _

_Megatron smiled upon his femme, silently taking in her beauty. Her curvaceous ebony and violet colored frame. He still couldn't believe that she was his, and was extremely content to have her by his side._

"_And you, my dearest Ariel, I have some news for you as well," he said, pulling her back into his embrace, "I am officially promoting _you _to my Second in Command!" he exclaimed, watching her expression change from pride to the same one on Starscream's face. _

"_S-second in command?" she stuttered, her knees teetering slightly._

"_Yes, Second in Command. How do you feel?" Megatron chuckled, steadying Ariel before she could fall. She looked up at her brother, who was now swelling with pride for his big sister. They locked into another hug before standing back, looking up at Megatron. _

"_Orders, sir?" Starscream asked, Ariel chuckling at his seriousness. _

"_Well you two will both be coming on this mission with me. You could say it's a 'first day on the job' assignment," he smiled, slapping him on the back. _

"_Alright!" Ariel exclaimed, "Let's go raid some energon!" _

_All three of them laughing, they made their way down to the loading dock of the _Nemesis_, before loading their troops into the shuttle. It immediately took off and headed down into Cybertron's stratosphere. There wasn't any talking until Megatron stood up to address the crowd of Decepticons. _

"_Okay, this is not a heavily guarded plant but keep on the lookout. We get in, fill the cubes, we get out. This isn't a mission we can easily fail. You see any Autobots, kill them with no hesitation. If you see Optimus Prime, you leave him to me." _

_Ariel shuddered at the name, she didn't even want to think about him. Although she had never seen or met him, she absolutely detested him. She couldn't even count how many scars he had left on Megatron, and that wasn't something she could easily forget. Even though Optimus had never seen her or knew she existed, she still had everything to hold him against. _

_When the shuttle landed, the troops swiftly exited the craft and stalked there way towards the energon power plant. It seemed that the Decepticons where as deprived as ever when it came to energon. They barely had enough to power the _Nemesis_, let alone feed all of the Decepticons. _

_Megatron led the way with Ariel at his side, with Starscream bringing up the rear. It was pitch black, but the Decepticon's vision was still perfect._

_A bright blast of a plasma canon brought their attention to the right of their group, where they spotted movement. Soon afterword a large battalion of Autobots came rushing out, being led by none other than Optimus Prime himself. Megatron growled, clearly not impressed that the Autobots had known, and were already prepared for them._

"_Decepticons, ATTACK!" he roared, rushing into the heat of battle. Ariel stayed by his side until she was pulled aside by a random autobot. He was red in color, and looked like he had horns on his helm. From previous experiences she knew him as Cliffjumper. She dodged a blow from him, and rolled behind a large boulder. The red mech lost track of her and sought out a new decepticon. From her hiding place, she could see the whole battlefield. Her brother was fighting a monstrous mech that she didn't recognize, but didn't worry about him because she knew he could take him. Megatron on the other hand was of course locked in combat with the Autobot leader. She went to do another scan of the battlefield but did a double-take back to Megatron and Optimus Prime. _

'_Wait, that looks like… Orion?' She thought, zooming her optics in to get a better look at him. Her jaw fell to the soil as she realized that Optimus Prime was none other than Orion Pax. She un-zoomed her optics and rested her head on the boulder._

'_How is that even possible?' she thought again, remembering her long lost lover. She took another good look at the Autobot leader, noticing he was a lot more attractive than she remembered. Long slender legs, perfectly shaped torso, he was gorgeous! 'Megatron told me that he was killed in one of the skirmishes! He said he was truly sorry for my loss and… had invited me to dinner!' She exclaimed in her mind. 'Of course! When he was Megatronus he knew that I was with Orion!' her excitement turned into outright rage. 'That fragger lied to me! Just so he could… ugh!' she shook her head in fury, not wanting to fight another battle. 'I always knew there was something in that look that he gave me when I was with Orion! That fragger even made me change my frame coloring!' She was starting to shake, but almost screamed when she felt a searing gun shot wound in her left shoulder. _

"_Get up, Decepticon scum!" Cliffjumper exclaimed, glad that he had relocated her, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you half to Vector Sigma!" _

"_Please, don't. I don't want to fight anymore! Just shoot me in the leg, I'll be immobile!" Cliffjumper looked down at her, confused at her reaction. _

"_Well… this is a first… How do I know that you're not tryin' to trick me?" _

"_Please, just trust me. I'm not going to play any tricks," she pleaded, even unloading all the shells from her hip rifle and setting it on the ground in front of the red mech's feet._

_He shrugged, "Okay then, you asked for it." Stepping back a half step, he shot the black and purple femme right above her left knee, and left. She gasped at the agonizing pain, holding her leg. _

"_**Megatron!" **she called over her comm. link, **"Help!" **peeking around her shelter, she saw Megatron hesitate in his battle, before sprinting in her direction. He left a dazed and confused Autobot Commander standing in the middle of the battle. He shook his head, and raged through the crowd, killing everything in his path that had a decepticon symbol. Ariel ducked back into her hiding place to wait for Megatron. _

"_Ariel, what happened?" he shouted, scrambling to get her into his arms. _

"_Autobot… cornered… no way… out," she grumbled, knowing that he would believe her lie. He rushed her back to the shuttle, shielding Ariel from different attacks from various Autobots. _

"_Knockout! She needs attention, immediately!" he set her down on one of the prepared bed berths set up in the shuttle. _

"_Right away, Lord Megatron." _

"_Mega… tron," she gasped out, thinking that she could definitely become an actress if she ever wanted to, "As your… second in… command *cough*, I'm suggesting… you call off *cough* the… attack," at her strained words, Megatron looked out over the battle field, noticing that his numbers where straining. _

_Mumbling about how this mission wasn't supposed to have any complications, he sent a decepticon-wide comm. link signal to retreat. _

_*four hours later*_

_Ariel was sitting on the edge of one of the med bay berth, her legs dangling over the side. Knockout had almost finished the repairs on her leg; all he needed to do was weld on some new plating. The red and white mech pulled out a small welder and grabbed the small sheet of metal. He quickly welded it into place and gave her the go-ahead to leave. _

_She hopped off the berth and almost ran out of the med bay. Finding her way quickly to hers and Megatron's quarters, she found the silver mech spread out on their berth. He looked up at her upon her entrance and smiled. _

"_Ariel, it's good to see you! I see that Knockout finished the repairs well," he sat up from the berth and came to give her a hug, but it was swiftly avoided by the black femme. He looked at her, absolutely stunned._

"… _Ariel?" _

"_I know there's something you aren't telling me," she said seriously, leaning her back against the wall of their shared quarters._

"_Enlighten me."_

"_Orion Pax was never killed!" the look on Megatron's face said it all, "My mech- friend was never killed, but you lied and told me he was, just so you could have me!" she exclaimed, pushing him away from her again as he tried to approach her._

"_Please, Ariel. You have to understand! I was, still am, in love with you! I couldn't just push tha-"_

"_Don't even, Megatron! I loved him, and you tore that away from me!" she cried, stepping farther away from him. _

"_Well… I'm sorry Ariel, that was in the past, we're in love now, that's all that matters!" She just stared at him, completely dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she had done. The only reason that she had become a decepticon was because he was the one who took her under his wing when Orion had 'supposedly' died! _

_Megatron sighed, obviously not noticing that Ariel was still fuming, "Ariel, I've wanted to ask you this for a long time, I just didn't know how…" he paused for a moment. "Bond with me." _

"_No."_

"_Oh, thank primu- … wait… no?"_

"_No."_

"_What do you mean 'no'?"_

"_I'm leaving. Back to where I belong, with Orion! Or as they now call him, Optimus Prime!" She exclaimed, starting for the door. She was quickly stopped by the silver mech, who was now grabbing her arm. The fury in his eyes was horrifying. For the first time in her life, she was truly scared of him._

"_No, Ariel. You're not going anywhere," she squirmed within his grasp, but she couldn't break free from his hold, "You're never leaving my sight, and whether you like it or not, we are going to be bonded after this night," he chuckled darkly, opening his chest plates. Ariel gasped at his spark, which was a deep indigo blue, "There is no way you're leaving me. Not for my brother, never for my brother," Ariel stared at him, stunned._

"_Optimus is your… brother?" _

"_Was. He **was** my brother," he abruptly brought up his claws and started attacking her chest plate, trying to get them to open._

"_No, Megatron!"_

"_Yes, Ariel."_

"_NO!" _

"NOOOOOOO!" Elita-One shrieked, waking up suddenly from her dream.

She was panting hard, and had energon tears dripping down her face. She attempted to wipe them away, but gave up because she was trembling so hard. She whipped her head around, looking around her quarters, only to find them empty. Elita sighed deeply, _'Optimus must be still recharging in his office'_, she thought sadly, wrapping the thermal blankets around her tighter than they were before. She stared down at her chest-plates and rubbed them slightly, making sure that there were no claw marks. She didn't want to remember what Megatron had tried to do to her, but she couldn't keep her processor off of the subject right now. This was the third time she'd dreamed about her past, and every single time she woke up screaming or crying, or both.

The tears came out faster than before, before she broke down, sobbing into her hands, "… O-Optimus…"

Optimus Prime awoke with a start, rubbing at his chest plates absent mindedly. He looked up from where he had been recharging, in his office, with his face on his desk. He rubbed his aching neck, finally deciding that his was going to be the last time that he ever recharged at his desk. He was at least going to have a pull out berth installed… maybe. Realizing that he probably wasn't going to get anymore recharge tonight, he sighed and picked up the data pads that he was using as a pillow and started to organize them. He was about to set them on the far side of his desk when he abruptly dropped them, his right hand going to his spark where he felt a twinge of pain.

His spark had the strangest feeling, and he couldn't tell what it was. This was the third time that he'd felt this during middle of the night, but he couldn't still couldn't figure it out. Ignoring it for now, he found his processor slowly drifting off to Elita. He didn't want to admit the distress he'd been feeling ever since he went berserk on his spark mate. He didn't want to remember how sad he'd made her, how he'd made her cry.

Shaking his head softly, he picked up the data pads he'd dropped and set them where they were originally supposed to be placed. Clearing his desk of all the unnecessary junk, he dropped it all into the waste bin. He saw a glint of a holocube in the waste bin and quickly retrieved it. Slowly wiping the dust off of it, he realized it was one of him and Elita, right before the launch of the Ark. _'We looked so happy,' _he thought, smiling at the almost two million year old holocube. He'd kept it ever since it was taken, and it was the first thing he had put on his desk when they had finished the construction of the base.

He quickly set it down, as to not break it, as he felt another twinge of pain in his spark. Coming into eerie realization, he slowly opened his end up his and Elita's spark bond, and was overwhelmed with the emotion pouring out of hers.

Fear, hurt, sadness, guilt…. Love.

Faster than you could say 'decepticon', Optimus was running out of his office and down the hall, towards his and his spark mate's quarters. It didn't even take him two minutes with the pace he was going. He quickly typed in the seventeen character pass code and burst into the several room living quarters. Bypassing the living room and kitchen, he cautiously crept towards the berth room. He poked his head in to see his spark mate looking towards the door, most likely sensing his presence through their spark bond.

"…O-Optimus?"

"Hey," he whispered, walking towards their berth.

"Optimus, I'm sor-" she started, but was quickly interrupted by the blue and red mech.

"Please don't. You shouldn't be apologizing," Optimus murmured, sitting down next to her on their berth. He pulled her into his arms, speaking to her softly, "and _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did. It was selfish of me."

"But I was the one who lied in the first place…" she trailed off, looking up into the optics of her spark mate. He stroked her face, smiling.

"That doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters is you and I," he kissed the top of her head before lying down on the berth, pulling her close to him. The pink femme sighed in content, realizing that her night just got a whole lot better. She nuzzled closer to him, enjoying the warmth that his spark gave off.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Optimus asked, fingers caressing her hip softly.

"About what?"

"Your dream."

"…How did you-?"

"I'm your spark mate, I'm supposed to know these things," he chuckled quietly.

"I guess so?" she murmured, running her fingertips down his chest plates, "As you know, I was… I guess you could say 'dating' Megatron. This was of course, when I was still… Ariel," she hesitated on the last word, not sure how he would take it.

He stared down at her; probably the most confused he'd ever been since the Senate had chosen him to be the next Prime, "…but… Megatron told me that he killed her…" he paused, "you…"

Elita exhaled, releasing the breath that she hadn't known she was holding, "He told me the same about you, that's why I became a decepticon. Then I saw you on the battlefield and…"

"Hold on, you saw me on a battlefield?"

"Yeah, something about energon. When I realized it was you I didn't want to fight anymore, so I made Cliffjumper shoot me in the leg. It's also why Megatron abruptly left you during your fight to come and _rescue _me," she laughed at the last statement, remembering how funny the silver mech had looked _galloping _across the field towards her.

"That was you? Really? Cliffjumper told me about some crazy decepticon femme who unloaded her rifle in front of him and asked him to shoot her. I thought it was some nut job!" he exclaimed, shaking the bed with his laughter.

"Gee thanks, now I'm a nut job?"

"… I didn't mean that…" he snickered weakly, planting a quick peck on her lips.

"That makes up for it," she whispered, smiling like a true nut job, "Insult me again?"

"Well alright. Only on one condition though," he said thoughtfully, while Elita nodded, "Is there anything else important that I should know?"

"Probably things that you don't want to know, but… First, Megatron tried to force me to bond with him, second, he hurt me so badly and tossed me from the _Nemesis_, that Alpha Trion had to rebuild me. Luckily for me, Trion was doing some work at his lab on one of Cybertron's moons. He spotted me shooting through the atmosphere and somehow got me into his ship," she paused to look up at her spark mate and cringed at the look of horror on his face, "Hey, I told you that you wouldn't want to know. Anyways, thirdly, he renamed me Elita-One," she finished. Optimus shook the look from his face and smiled.

"At least you're safe no-"

"OH, one more thing, Starscream's my brother," that did it, the Autobot commander passed out of the berth, optics lolling in the back of his head. Elita giggled loudly, slapping her spark mate to try and wake him up. Surprisingly it worked, and Optimus sat up quickly, shaking his helm.

"Did you-?"

"Yeah, I did."

"If he's your brother… then what did you say to him that was so bad that made him hit you during the fight here at base?"

"… I uh, told him that his voice sounded like a Smurf."

**TA DAH! I hope that this chapter didn't seem too rushed, but I hope you like it! PLEASE remember to review; it truly is what keeps me writing! So go click that button over there ;) Sorry that there isn't anything with 'Sides and 'Blaze but I'm saving that for next chapter :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It actually disappoints me when I see so many users have favorited it or put it on their Alert but then they don't review! :( **

**As I've said in earlier chapters, my bud exoduselita has TWO new stories out called "I'm Stuck Between A Wretch And A King" and "Midnight's Memories". Both of them are amazing, so go read AND review them! It would mean a lot to the both of us **


	13. A New Notice

**Alright, hey everybody. Sorry to disappoint, but no this is not a new chapter. I know I said I wasn't abandoning but I just had so much trouble with it, hence the "I haven't updated in months" thing that's happening. BUT have no fear, a new story is here! That's right, I'm working on a new on called Strayed Paths, and the first chapter is already up. For those who are sad about LA being discontinued, HAVE NO FEAR... again. It has some of the same... properties as LA except, you know, this story actually has a plot that makes sense, at least I hope it makes sense. Anyways, it's still got the humor factor in there so don't worry. Thanks to all the awesome people that read LA, without you guys I probably never would have gotten as far as I did, and hopefully everyone will go check out the new story, and REVIEW! please, that's what gives me the will to write (but in LA's case, it was beyond saving, I tried and failed with that one). So, hope everyone is enjoying their summer, please go check out Strayed Paths! :D :D :D Love you all :) **


End file.
